


Hashima Island

by resiliency



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Halloween, Happy Ending, Horror, Love, M/M, NO DEATH, Relationship Problems, Spooky, camp trip, established relationships - Freeform, paranormal activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resiliency/pseuds/resiliency
Summary: What was planned as a funny, spooky - and also to save a relationship - trip with old friends, turns out to be a real nightmare.*THE WAIT IS FINALLY OVER!Ever wondered if you can really get caught up in a horror movie? You will be on a spooky, spectacular week on the mysterious, ghostly spirits island Hashima one ! 7 days full of adventure, excitement and of course horror!He stared at it for a few minutes. What he thought was a great idea was just emerging in his head . As if stung by a tarantula, he rummaged in his jacket pockets for his phone until he got hold of the cool surface and hastily dialed a number.It rang three times before his call was received with a puzzled “Kuroo?".“Hey, Bokuto. I think I just came up with the perfect idea. "
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	1. OCT 10, 2:36 PM

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome to my new story! This is actually the first time I’ve ever written something spooky or about Halloween - usually I'm not that hyped by it because I'm no American and in my home town it's kinda non-existent -, so don't expect much of a great horror factor haha, but I'd like to give it a try! So hopefully you'll enjoy!

**OCT 10th, 2:36 PM - Kuroo, Bokuto**

"I ruined everything, man!"

"Hello to you too."

Kuroo took off his jacket and hung it over the back of his chair. It had been freezing outside. He already regretted forgetting his scarf at home when he left his office to meet Bokuto during his lunch break here in the restaurant to eat lunch together - an offer Bokuto had made him after they haven't seen each other in weeks, and Kuroo's best friend had made it clear he wouldn't accept a _no_.

Now Kuroo was slowly realizing why it was so urgent.

Bokuto looked like a doused poodle - his hair half drooping, half sticking out, a large plaster covering half of his left cheek - an collision with a volleyball was everything he knew about that incident -, and he looked pretty drained and sleep deprived. At least he was wearing his hoodie the right way round.

But Kuroo couldn't help but grin.

“There's nothing to grin about! - and nothing to laugh about either, man! After all, this is about my life!” Bokuto grumbled, and buried his head in his arms.

Kuroo shook his head laughing, unable to hold back. A waitress were already standing at their table to take their orders, and even after two more minutes in which Kuroo had already placed his order, Bokuto seemed unable to think of anything else.

Sighing, he tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the menu card in front of him: “Before you make a scene here, I would suggest you to actually look at the card and tell the nice lady here what you want. - and then we can talk about what you've already screwed up in your life, which today leads to you acting like Ebeneezer Scrooge."

"If I were that grumpy, old man, then I would definitely insist of you taking the bill, and I would complain about the terribly noisy children at the table over there in the corner, and this happy atmosphere here-"

"Bokuto."

"Yeah, yeah, man."

Bokuto grumbled and glanced at the menu card in front of him. The waitress was still waiting patiently for his order, but Kuroo noticed the constant tipping of her feet, as if she was waiting to finally be able to flee towards the kitchen.

In Bokuto's current mood this was expectedly unsurprising.

Kuroo gave her a charming smile: “My friend here isn't always that theatrical. Only when it comes to volleyball or because his favorite yakiniku restaurant has shut down. Or when owls are mistreated.“ The waitress gave him a slightly disturbed look while Bokuto told her what he wanted. “So don't forget to donate something for battered owls, my buddy is very fond of them. Thanks!” He called after her before she was completely out of his view.

“No wonder you're attracted to Kenma. Women all escape from you.“ Bokuto stuck out his tongue when Kuroo shot him a death look in return.

"I'm not quite sure what to worry about more: that you know who Ebeneezer Scrooge is or that you listened to me to finally shut your mouth when necessary or that you are making fun of my attractiveness."

Bokuto grimaced: “First of all: you're as good-looking as a rat - I mean, there must be a reason all of our friends are calling you a rooster." Kuroo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And secondly, my mom always made me read this stupid story to my sisters at Christmas. Every damn time. You can chase me with it. To this day I still don't understand how one can like the story of such a damn selfish, egocentric man who came to his senses at Christmas of all times and feels like a world peacemaker when he was quiet the obnoxious one before.” The very thought seemed to give him a shiver over his spine. 

Kuroo didn't remember exactly how many sisters Bokuto had - were they three? Or were they four? Two for sure - but he could well imagine that it was quite exhausting. Even if he was convinced that Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol was a masterpiece.

“Hey, there's much more to the story than just an old man's contemplation! It's about the fact that bad people can also change, or that your deeds and actions in the past have consequences in the future!"

"Don't remind me ...," Bokuto interrupted him and let out a loud sigh. He propped his face on one arm, his fingers playing with the paper pad that laid on his place.

If Kuroo had thought he had seen his best friend in all emotional states, then he was definitely wrong.

Because he never had seen a seemingly desperate, sleepy, worried Bokuto in the ten years that he have known him.

Before he could talk to him about it, however, the waitress from earlier came back and brought them their drinks and food. Surprised by this speed - after all, they weren't by far the only guests in this restaurant - he wanted to thank her, but she was gone faster than he could count to three.

She may still be a little upset by the donate-for-abused-owls comment.

Kuroo almost expected Bokuto to make fun of him again. However, the only sad look he gave was to his yakiniku dish. The chopsticks next to his plate remained untouched.

"Okay, before we continue this very unusual philosophical conversation about Charles Dickens' thoughts transitions and it’s worrying me even more ... What's wrong? You look like you have a face as long as a riddle. And that’s so not like you, the epitome of energy.” Kuroo grabbed his chopsticks and began to eat the noodles, his gaze still fixed on the sad owl.

"I totally screwed up."

“This is nothing new anymore. The question is more, _what_ did you screw up?"

"Everything. My life no longer makes sense anymore."

“Is it possible, perhaps, to narrow down _everything_? I can't really help you like this, Bokuto. And I’d like to avoid you jumping off of the next bridge."

"I think Akaashi doesn't love me anymore and I'm the reason for it."

Kuroo stopped moving. Of course, that should have been clear to him. Bokuto's desperation could only have something to do with a special person if it wasn't volleyball, yakiniku, or owls.

He picked up a spoon to eat some of the soup while he asked, “Why do you think so? You've been inseparable since high school. It was really disgusting just to look at you because I constantly had to endure those amorous glances between you - and sorry bro, but constantly having to come up against rose-colored glasses is quite exhausting in the long run. And, you know, Akaashi knows what he's got into. He’s not blind and especially no dumb, dude. So it probably won't be as bad as you make it out to be."

However, the look Bokuto gave him, along with his appearance, seemed to point to the exact opposite.

"... _right_?", Kuroo asked carefully.

Bokuto buried his face in his hands: “I really screwed up a lot, Kuroo. And not just once."

"... which would bring us back to my original question: what exactly did you do, what would be a reason for Akaashi after six years of relationship-"

"Five years, seven months, twenty days-"

“Man, I didn't want to know the exact date!", Kuroo rolled his eyes," - well, what would be a reason for your beloved Akaashi to pack his things and leave after these five years and goddamn knows what time, huh?"

Bokuto rubbed his chin while he was thinking, trying to remember everything. "There are a few things ... Starting with a few missed dates I didn't remembered or because I was too tired from training that I couldn't make it. I wasn't even in town for our anniversary, but I knew Akaashi would have been looking forward to it if we had celebrated."

"Why didn't you just celebrate afterwards? That wouldn't have been a big deal.”

Kuroo and Kenma had done this every year since Kenma graduated because they never really had time on their anniversary, and so far it had always worked just fine without any of them complaining.

"We wanted to too.” He suspected that there was another _but_ following. "But so far we haven't made it, which is mainly my fault." There it was.

Kuroo grimaced and Bokuto ran wildly through his hair, the despair standing on his face: “And when we wanted to go on vacation during my off-season - to Italy! Akaashi liked the food there when he was there with his family and the architecture and whatever else is written down in his five tons of guidebooks at home. He even took some days off - Akaashi never takes days off, it was really scary to watch - or to hear him saying he would do that.“ He shuddered again. ”But then one of my teammates asked me if I would like to fly to Taiwan with them to improve the team atmosphere even more. And of course I, the idiot, agreed immediately without thinking about my planned vacation!”

“That's why you posted pictures from Taiwan while Akaashi was in Italy with Kenma. Now it makes sense, of course, why Kenma didn't tell me the reason for the impromptu vacation.” Kuroo fished a noodle out of his bowl. Bokuto nodded wildly: “He was so mad! I was afraid for my life - you should have seen him! When I came back from Taiwan, he didn't speak to me for almost two weeks."

“And what has now brought the barrel to overflow? After all, he was still with you after that, so it can't be a big break-up criterion."

"My birthday."

"Didn't you celebrate that with your teammates?"

"Mhm."

Kuroo sighed: "Okay, what happened there?"

“In my defense first, I didn't know my teammates had planned a surprise party for me! - although I should have known that something was up because nobody had congratulated me! That's why I told Akaashi I would be home on time and that we could celebrate ... and I came home very late because of that damn party."

He could imagine how that might have turned out.

“Let me guess: He wasn't too happy about that because he thought you would celebrate your birthday on a relaxed evening. Right?"

“Well, he said it was my birthday and I could do whatever I want, but - well, you know Akaashi. He never says it, but always thinks about it while being quiet for the rest of the world. Or, in my case, pretend I don't exist anymore. Or at least not play a large part in his life."

"Oh, it's definitely not as bad as you think." Kuroo knew Bokuto's way of making everything more dramatic than it actually was. This man was born with an overhang on the theatrical.

However, he shook his head: “Yes, Kuroo. It's fucking bad and I don't want this anymore! I want to apologize five thousand times over, but every time I try to talk to him, he blocks me off or says he's about to fish a Nobel Prize out of the fridge, like he invent something really important."

" _What_?" Confused, he looked at him.

Bokuto waved him off: “Oh, long story. - I just want everything to be the same as before."

“ Have you ever tried flowers or other little things? I don't know about Akaashi, but whenever I've screwed up something at Kenma he's angry about - which thankfully doesn't happen very often - I always buy him the latest game or something for his equipment - whatever I once noticed I have absolutely no idea about this whole stuff, but in any case he has always calmed down and stopped being angry at me."

When Kuroo just thought about it, a chill ran down his spine. Kenma's propensity for violence was significantly higher when he was pissed off or mad - and Kuroo couldn't afford to be sneakily stabbed at night.

“I've already tried it. Nothing has changed, except that we now have a large bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table.” He shook his head.

"Invitation to dinner? That you don't forget for a change or miss it for other reasons?"

"He always canceled at short notice because something always came up with him at work." Another shaking of his head.

"Pooh. What about cinema? Aquarium, something like that?"

"Do you really think if I don't even get him in something like McDonald's or that I can persuade him to the supermarket where they sell his favorite variety of onigiri, I get him to watch a movie with me or looking at fishes?" An incredulous look.

"So Akaashi is more of the I-make-you-insecure-with-my-silence-and-then-destroy-you variant."

Now it was Bokuto who looked at him confused: "The ... the _what_?"

"Oh, forget it.“ Kuroo ate the last bite of soup that was still in his bowl. “ But from the way it sounds, it seems like you really screwed up. At least I wouldn't have seen him ignore you for more than a week. So you seem to be setting a new record."

"Oi! That was because of the girl I thought Akaashi would like back in high school! - before he told me girls weren't his thing. Not really. But it doesn't matter at all!"

Bokuto slapped both hands on the table, making the glasses shake. Kuroo held onto his glass and the flower vase, startled. Because of the noise, people around them glanced at them and he gave them an apologetic look. Of course, Bokuto didn't care: "Kuroo, I beg you, dearest Bro, please help me out of this misery!"

"Okay, okay. I'll think about it and then figure out how we can get you out of there. Don't worry, it'll be fine. Maybe Akaashi will come back to his senses and talk to you about it so you know where you're standing."

“And what if my fears come true? Oh god, I'm getting really sick just to think about that... "

_Oh no, oh no._

“No more theatrics: first calm down and finish your plate. Leave that to your buddy Kuroo and you will see, everything will soon be the same as before! " He pointed to the actually still untouched plate that stood in front of Bokuto's nose. The meat had to be cold by now and the rice was no longer steaming. But Bokuto grabbed his chopsticks and began to stuff the food into himself as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Kuroo made a face.

"I hope you're right, and speak not for nothing so clever stuff", he talked with his mouth full.

"You will see. Akaashi hasn't given up on you yet, even if you're a pretty hopeless case, in my opinion."

"Oi!"

Kuroo left the restaurant after half an hour, Bokuto in tow, who finally disappeared in the opposite direction, but still made sure everyone within a mile knew Kuroo's name as he waved his arms wildly, wishing him another fine day.

The cold bit at him. He swore softly into the collar of his jacket, as he could only forget his scarf. But who could have guessed that it would be so cold in October? Before he even got to the pedestrian lights, his face was flushed from the cold.

The people next to him didn't seem particularly bothered by it, or at least they didn't let it be seen. Kuroo had to look like a living icicle compared to them, but he has never really been able to stand the cold, and _why didn't that damn traffic light go faster_ -

His gaze caught on a poster that he had almost missed under the large number of advertisements on the billboard across the street.

The grinning pumpkin head had caught his attention somehow.

When the traffic light finally turned green and the crowds started moving, Kuroo let them pull him along and headed for the billboard with the pumpkin head poster. At first he thought it was an advertisement for a new movie when Halloween was just around the corner.

> **THE WAIT IS FINALLY OVER!**
> 
> _Ever wondered if you can really get caught up in a horror movie? Get into a spooky, spectacular week on the mysterious, ghostly island Hashima! 7 days full of adventure, excitement and of course horror!_
> 
> _For people_
> 
> _from 21_
> 
> _Per person: 15,950 ¥_
> 
> _For more information: +81 - ***** - *****_
> 
> _or at hashimaisland.jp/info_

He stared at it for a few minutes. What he thought was a great idea just forming in his head. As if stung by a tarantula, he rummaged in his jacket pockets for his phone until he got hold of the cool surface and hastily dialed a number.

It rang three times before his call was received with a confused “ _Kuroo?_ “.

“Hey, Bokuto. I think I just came up with the perfect idea. "


	2. OCT 13 - 11:29 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, he responded to Noya, "I don't know ... Daichi and I are so busy because of the wedding, and because of our two full-time jobs, we don't really have much time. And I'm actually not particularly at ease with such scary things. I always scare myself way too much, even when I know that something scary is just waiting to give me a heart attack."
> 
> "Come on, Suga!"
> 
> "Yes, please! It's going to be so cool!"
> 
> "Maybe a break is good for you!"
> 
> Suga sighed. Naturally. "Okay. But I still have to talk to Daichi about it, then I can certainly accept - or decline, depending on what he thinks of it. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey and welcome to my new story! This is actually the first time I’ve ever written something spooky or about Halloween - usually I'm not that hyped by it because I'm no American and in my home town it's kinda non-existent -, so don't expect much of a great horror factor haha, but I'd like to give it a try! So hopefully you'll enjoy!

**13th October 2020, 11:29 AM**

**Nishinoya, Tanaka, Sugawara, Hinata, Kageyama**

The joy of seeing each other at the airport was great. Suga had volunteered to pick Noya up from the airport after he returned from his round-the-world trip. Hinata and Tanaka wanted to come with them as soon as they heard of the news - and Kageyama had accompanied them because he was currently camping at Hinata's house to hide from his sister - as far as Suga had noticed in the car.

So as soon as Noya was in sight, there was loud shouting, there were many tears and one hug after another, as if they hadn't seen each other in a decade.

Suga had just shaken his head, albeit with a smile, and next to him, Kageyama had merely raised his eyebrows as they watched the gigantic spectacle of the three before them.

One or two tears were shed in the car. Noya told dramatically about his experiences in the different parts of the world he had traveled. Apparently, the story of Asahi, when they were hiking in a fjord in Norway, who slipped on a slippery stone and fell into the water where a brown bear had just been drinking - and Asahi, the fearful rabbit he was, was screeching, ran away instead of staying calm, couldn’t be missing.

Loud laughter had filled the car, followed by another tight hug and a few tears that Suga could only shake his head as he drove home.

Kageyama dared to ask why they behaved like crybabies - only to get a rant triad from Hinata ("That's very emotional, okay, Bakageyama! Show that you're happy to see Noya-Senpai again too! Bakageyama! Bakageyama!").

Noya and Tanaka laughed and Kageyama continued to sink into his seat next to Suga.

Finally arriving home, all the doors were thrown open and loud chatter filled the driveway, so that the old lady next door gave them dark looks as she watered the remaining flowers in her garden - she never wanted to listen to Suga when it came to hibernating plants.

Suga opened the front door.

"Man, Suga, that's a lot of boxes!", Noya jumped past Suga into the hallway, where towers were stacked on boxes. The hall itself was barely recognizable.

"Yes, but really! You could build a real castle out of them! - not that I would do that. After all, I'm a grown man!” Tanaka had followed Noya and looked curiously into the next best box. His eyes lit up at the contents. Noya did the same.

Suga rolled his eyes with a grin: "Of course."

He took off his shoes and had to squeeze past Kageyama to pack them in the closet with the lack of space, which was not easy with the number of Daichi's sneakers taking up the most space there. Meanwhile, Hinata joined the other two and rummaged through the boxes.

“But yes, there are really a lot of boxes. I'd love to put it in the garage, but it's already full of all the other stuff. It's almost like being in a labyrinth if you ask me. But all that stuff has to go somewhere before it can all be set up next spring. Finally,“ Suga rubbed the back of his head and laughed lightly.

Hinata shouted, "It's so cool that you're getting married on Valentine's Day, Suga-san!" He stared at a table decor in his hands with sparkling eyes. Suga heard Kageyama mumble something, then took it from Hinata, who grimaced sadly.

“Yes, I think so too, Hinata. I apologize in advance for Daichi and me enlisting this day for you. You don't have time to celebrate it privately.” Suga smiled apologetically. Hinata's face shone again as before, Tanaka patted his head reassuringly and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

Noya turned to them. A flower set was enthroned on his head and a table garland hung around his neck. He was still as childish as he was a year ago - that kind of reassured Suga.

"What! I don't think much of Valentine's Day anyway! Why should I only show my love for the most important person on this planet on one particular day when I can do it on 364 other days! I don't need a special day for that!"

He put his right fist in the air and grinned.

Tanaka and Hinata looked at him with bright eyes.

"Wow, Noya-san!"

"Noya, you have become incredibly wise!"

"Yes, one can say you’ve become a little more mature through your trip." Suga had to laugh.

"Suga-san, why do you need five different napkins? Isn't it enough that you only have them in one color?” He turned to Kageyama, whose curiosity finally made him take a look at the box next to him, in which the napkins were inside. Suga shook slightly with his head: “Kageyama, don't ask me that. I've already asked myself the same question, but if you know the answer to why the wedding planner recommended this to me, please tell me.” Kageyama grimaced thoughtfully, then closed the box again.

Suga clapped his hands. _Enough rummaged around in the boxes_. "Okay, since you already ate a lot earlier at the airport-"

"Suga-san, what do you have for food?" He was suddenly interrupted by Hinata.

"Yes, exactly, I'm dying of hunger!"

“You already ate before! How can you be hungry _again_?” Suga shot them incredulous looks.

“Hello, I've been sitting in a damn tight airplane for the last twelve hours and haven't eaten very much! Do you think that such a small breakfast-" - " _Small breakfast_?! You ran straight to McDonald’s and ate half the place down, even though you complained about your upset stomach a few days ago!” - “Can - oi! It's not funny to hang over the toilet bowl all the time and throw up! Especially when nobody is with you!"

Noya put his hands on his hips and cocked his chin up.

"I thought Asahi was with you?"

“Do you think he would have been helpful at that moment? He panicked and wanted to take me to the nearest hospital the whole time. He's always afraid when it matters!"

"Noya, you are so brave!" Hinata jumped up and down. Kageyama gave him an irritated look: "What's brave about having an upset stomach, you idiot?"

Tanaka shouted indignantly: “Kageyama, respect your Senpai! Noya is incredibly brave!"

"But-"

Before the discussion could get any further, Suga held up his hands soothingly to reassure them all - and before they killed each other: "Okay, okay, my brave heroes. In case Daichi hasn't eaten everything this morning, we should have a few more things in the fridge.” Deep in their hearts, they were still the high school students Suga had met. Very comforting.

Tanaka, Hinata and Noya immediately ran into the kitchen, while Kageyama slowly followed them. Suga cleaned up the mess they had caused in the hallway. From the kitchen he could hear their loud voices, rumbling and the sound of metal rubbing against metal. Because of a misgiving, he hurried, but when he got into the kitchen, he was pleasantly surprised.

The four of them apparently knew what division of labour means - and Tanaka and Kageyama must have learned how to cook noodles at some point, while Noya and Hinata were cutting vegetables.

Suga smiled.

Maybe they weren't quite the high school students he got to know anymore.

About half an hour later they were all sitting together at the dining table. After a strong _Itadakimasu!_ the room was filled with shuffling noises as they all ate the improvised ramen dish. In fact, it tasted surprisingly good, even if it was missing a little salt.

After a while, Noya said, "By the way, I have important news to share!"

"Are you and Asahi-san getting married too?" Hinata burst out.

"Do you have an incurable disease?" Tanaka looked with wide eyes.

Confused by Hinata's question, Suga interjected, “Wait, Asahi proposed to you? Or did you propose?"

"What does it matter who made the proposal!" Tanaka replied again.

Suga rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Of course, it didn't matter, but ... "Asahi would be way too nervous for something like that anyway. We know him. Noya is the one who would do something like that spontaneously.” And Hinata agreed with him with a clear nod.

Noya interrupted him with a loud voice: “Guys! I _am not_ engaged! And - oi, Ryu, I'm far from sick! Maybe the last few days with this upset stomach, but now I'm fit as a fiddle again! Nothing can blow me away!” He gave his best friend an initially disturbed look.

"So, with your size-" Kageyama began, but was immediately interrupted again.

“Kageyama! Respect your Senpai!"

"But-"

"Nothing but! Respecting and admiring your senpai is a golden rule you can't just break! This is very important! You definitely have to remember that!” Noya snapped his shoulder and looked at him urgently. Kageyama ate the noodle that hung from his mouth and remained silent.

“Okay, Noya. We got it now.” Suga laughed. "What's your important announcement?"

"Oh yes, right!" Noya turned away from Kageyama again. “So - before I was yesterday - can you say yesterday? I don't know, because of the time change - at least before I got on the plane, I got a call! And I was totally confused because who would try to call me when I'm traveling-" He started chatting and Suga could only roll his eyes.

 _Typical Noya_. He just couldn't get to the point.

“But we were on the phone the whole time, Noya-san! When I was in Brazil, do you remember?"

“Of course, I know, Shōyō! But that was also planned! This call was totally sudden!"

"And who called you now?" Kageyama raked.

“It was Kuroo! You still know him, the one from Nekoma, the middle blocker. Black hair, provocative grin, looking like a rooster. The one who kept uttering chemist jokes, that nerd!” Noya tried with hands and feet to portray Kuroo. He accidentally nudged Kageyama in the side and almost knocked his own bowl of soup off the table. Hinata and Tanaka followed with curious eyes.

Suga sighed: “Of course we know who Kuroo is, Noya. Even without your very detailed description."

“I see him all the time when I have a game in Tokyo. He works for the promoter’s department of the volleyball league. He seemed fine as far as I can tell. We didn't exchange a word. I only saw him from a distance, that's why," Kageyama said, who looked thoughtful for a moment, forgetting the noodles floating in front of his mouth.

"If you haven't talked to him, how do you know what he works for?"

"Hey guys!"

He shrugged his shoulders as if it were the most understandable thing in the world: “If you've been to official volleyball games often enough, you can see why the people are there. Especially when they are in the area where usually only the press people and those from the volleyball league are."

Hinata intervened: “What Bakageyama-kun actually wanted to say is that he got the information from me! Kenma told me - and Kenma is my sponsor, that's why he tells me things like that!” Kageyama gave him a gloomy look and Hinata stuck out his tongue, which he only noticed with a rolled eye.

Suga shook his head, giggling.

"Oh, I didn't even know you already had a sponsor, Hinata!" Tanaka seemed to be on fire. Hinata was just as beaming: “Yeah, cool, what? I just can't get boring, Kenma said! Otherwise he won't support me anymore!” Kageyama just mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Back to the subject, guys!" Noya yelled.

"Of course. So, what did you want to tell us now?"

The other three finally fell silent, so that Noya could continue: "So - after we had all the gossip behind us - questions like "how are you", "what are you doing" and all that stuff - he told me about this Halloween -Tour that is seemingly brand new! Seven days on such an island somewhere down near Nagasaki, with a lot of horror and such, and he asked me if we wouldn't be interested in coming with them! Like an old class reunion, only that we weren't all in the same school and not in the same classes either!"

He sipped loudly as he tried to eat the noodles. One didn’t land in his mouth, however, but on his face. Tanaka and Hinata started laughing out loud. He glanced at the noodle on his face before grinning and shrugging and eating it afterwards.

Tanaka asked: "Who is 'them'?"

“As I understood, only Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi! Yamaguchi and Tsuki are of course also invited! And Kyoko too - Yachi has already canceled, and Asahi is quite a fraidy-cat, that's why he's not coming. But that would be totally cool if you could make it!"

“Then I'll see Bokuto-san again! I haven't seen him in ages!"

"I see him twice a year when we play against each other."

"This is not about you, Bakageyama-kun!"

"Not about you either, Boke."

"Hey, you two. Stop it”, Suga interrupted the two of them. They both gave each other gloomy looks. For the good of the world, Suga still couldn't understand their dynamics, nor would he ever figure out how they seemed to like each other so much that they could be described as more than just best friends.

Whatever their name for their current relationship was.

Tanaka held out his outstretched fist to Noya: “Well, I'm totally coming with you, Noya! Nothing can scare me! It's going to be really great!” Noya grinned broadly and accepted. They screamed loudly and Suga had to admonish them to finally shut up again - the fear that the grumpy lady from next door would complain was much too great.

“I'm coming too! This is going to be so cool! Can we take a volleyball with us?"

“I guess if Hinata is going, I'll come with you too. When is it? I have to compare it with my training plan and adapt my training."

Suga noticed the sudden uncertainty in Hinata's eyes and his reluctance to say anything to Kageyama. The mouth seemed to be open, but Hinata didn't say a word, instead sat upright in his chair again and concentrated on his noodles. He was so confused about it that he didn't even notice how everyone except Hinata was looking at him.

"And you, Suga?"

He winced when he realized that all attention was on him. Hinata's uncertainty was gone in his eyes, but he still looked less enthusiastic than a few seconds ago. Suga hadn't imagined it, did he? Because nobody but himself seemed to have noticed.

Suga shook his head slightly. He would just ask him about it in a moment.

So, he responded to Noya, "I don't know ... Daichi and I are so busy because of the wedding, and because of our two full-time jobs, we don't really have much time. And I'm actually not particularly at ease with such scary things. I always scare myself way too much, even when I know that something scary is just waiting to give me a heart attack."

"Come on, Suga!"

"Yes, please! It's going to be so cool!"

"Maybe a break is good for you!"

Suga sighed. Naturally. "Okay. But I still have to talk to Daichi about it, then I can certainly accept - or decline, depending on what he thinks of it. "

A uniform cheer filled the room. "Super!"

After dinner, Noya and Tanaka stormed into the living room and dragged Kageyama with them, who more or less tried to defend himself but had no chance against the two. Loud roars echoed over to Suga. They seemed to have spotted Daichi's switch next to the TV.

Shaking his head, he picked up the empty bowls and returned to the kitchen. Hinata was already busy washing the saucepans there. A low hum of a song unknown to Suga and the rush of water filled the room. Suga smiled. He stood next to him to put the bowls down.

"Hey, are you okay? Or rather ... is everything okay with _you two_? You didn't seem too pleased when Kageyama said he would come with us. Because of you, I mean.” Suga passed the towel to Hinata when he wanted to dry the pots. The latter gave him a grateful smile and turned back to the pot in his hand.

There was a moment of silence between them. Hinata seemed to be thinking, Suga wasn't sure. He was about to apologize for the question - after all, it wasn't much of Suga's business, but-

"I guess, yeah."

Surprised he looked at him: "You guess?"

"Well, yes." Hinata lowered the pot and looked out the window in front of him for a moment. “Well, I don't really know how to express myself ... - I'm not an expert or a scientist when it comes to this whole dating thing. And that was really work enough to even get out of him that he likes me too.” He laughed nervously. Suga looked at him encouragingly. Hinata sighed and went back to the pot in his hand, despite the fact that it was already dry: "But somehow, I don’t know, I have the feeling that he just said it so I don't annoy him with it, or how he keeps saying it."

"Did you ask him?"

“I tried because I read on the internet that communication is very important. But somehow it doesn't work for us. At least I try ask him, but I don't really get an answer. Instead, he always distracts me or I always catch him when he's on the way to training anyway, or doing something."

"So... it's complicated."

“Yeah, you could say that. But maybe I'll just make up my mind and exaggerate excessively!” Hinata tried to cover his uncertainty with a laugh, but Suga had already seen through it. He took the dry pot from his hand and set it aside.

"I don’t think so. The tensions between you are very real. Should I talk to him about it? Maybe I'll manage to lure something out of him."

Hinata shook his head, "I don't think this will do much. To- Kageyama has always had difficulty expressing his feelings properly. Maybe I just have to be more patient.” He handed Suga the next dry pot. A smile appeared on Hinata's lips: “You once said yourself that sometimes you have to be patient! But it pays off!"

Suga happily stated: “You have really grown up.” The shortened hair and the darker complexion from hours of playing volleyball in the sun did the rest.

Hinata turned red. He stuttered: "Suga-san, what’s that supposed to mean!"

"Oh, nothing. I can only remember you used to get really nervous about everything. Just like in your first real training game, where you throw up in Tanaka's lap."

Tanaka called from the living room: "Did someone say my name?"

"Suga-san! It's totally embarrassing, stop it!"

"Okay, okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a comment or a kudo, I'd appreciate that a lot! :) I try to post all chapters on the days they take place in the story, so maybe I can finish this story before university starts!


	3. OCT 18 - 7:32 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anyway, we're going to Hashima Island!"
> 
> His boyfriend's enthusiasm was limited: “Hashima-what? Never heard of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey and welcome to my new story! This is actually the first time I’ve ever written something spooky or about Halloween - usually I'm not that hyped by it because I'm no American and in my home town it's kinda non-existent -, so don't expect much of a great horror factor haha, but I'd like to give it a try! So hopefully you'll enjoy!

Kuroo yawned.

It was six thirty in the evening in Tokyo and it had gotten even colder than it had been a few days ago, with the difference that this time he was armed with a big, warm scarf and gloves, so freezing to death was not an option anymore. In addition, the crowd on the train track ensured a pleasant warmth.

But it wasn't the cold or the dark that made him tired. Because of the off-season there was nothing going on, neither in the office nor anywhere else. It was the boring time of the season and even playing mahjong for hours on the computer - of course only when no one watched - didn't make the working day more exciting.

Or long lunch breaks in the sushi restaurant.

Even chatting with the colleague from the office next door, whom Kuroo actually couldn't stand at all.

He hoped after his sudden vacation, at least some work would have accumulated so he wouldn't have to be bored to death again. It was way too strenuous and reminded him he didn’t study just for sitting around – for what he actually had had to spent tons of money he still had to repay to his father.

It didn't take him long to get home from his office. The train went fifteen minutes before Kuroo could get off again. He walked the remaining five hundred meters. He gave the neighbor cat a piece of the remaining tuna he hadn't eaten. She followed him to the front door, of course she wanted more. When Kuroo closed the front door in front of her nose, she ran away offendedly.

Instead of the elevator, he went up the stairs to the fifth floor. Kenma, as lazy as he was sometimes, always stared at him when he did that, but there was still a way for Kuroo to stretch his legs after sitting in the office all day.

No sooner he had unlocked the door of the apartment when a soft muzzle greeted him, accompanied by a scurrying figure who immediately started to stroke his legs. Kuroo smiled. This kind of greeting was still one of his favorites.

"Hey you", he bent down to stroke the light fur. There was a purr. "Yeah, I missed you too, my little one." The cat dropped to the ground in front of his feet and rolled over on his back to be petted on the stomach by him. Kuroo laughed, bent down to her briefly to pursue her request. Far too early for her liking, he straightened up again. "Let Papa take off his shoes, then I can get you something to eat, okay?" The cat gave an unhappy muzzle. "Yes, yes, Shiro, now wait, I'll take care of you right now."

With a satisfied sigh, he pulled his shoes off his feet and hung his jacket neatly on the hook. Shiro padded quietly after Kuroo as he turned on the lights in the apartment. The mail lay neatly stacked on the kitchen counter, just as Kuroo and Kenma's cleaning lady did every morning when she came and Kuroo was already out of the house.

Kuroo took the cat food that was in the closet and made Shiro her dinner. At the smell of the meat, said cat pranced nervously around his legs. She almost ate out of his hand before Kuroo had a chance to put the bowl on the floor. "So, look. Here you have something to nosh”, he stroked her fur as she smacked the food with shining eyes. “Do you know where Mitsuo is, huh? Has he been hiding from the evil cleaning lady again?"

His gaze wandered over the untouched living area, looking for a dark ball of fur that normally came out of its hiding place at the smell of food.

He let out another sigh.

If the other ball of fur didn't want to come, so be it.

Kuroo conscientiously ignored the mail on the counter, just as stated the small package with Kenma as the addressee - whatever he had ordered to play with again. He ran over to the bedroom to get some more comfortable clothes and - finally - to get out of his work clothes.

A hot shower was good for his tired bones. He let the water sprinkle on him longer than he wanted. He almost had a heart attack looking at the clock - he was almost late for his favorite activity of the day: his Skype meeting with Kenma.

And just as he thought about it, he stared into two dark eyes just a few inches away from him, hidden in the bathroom cabinet. That was the second near-heart attack that night. Reluctantly, Kuroo let the cat get out of the closet. He realized all too well why the dark ball of fur had been crazy about Kenma.

They shared the same character.

"There you are. Come to Papa,” he gave Mitsuo a crawl the cat couldn't resist. It was the only thing he liked more about Kuroo than Kenma. Kuroo was a Master of crawling. “Yeah, the evil cleaning lady is no longer there. You can relax now. Look, there is food. You're definitely hungry."

He let the cat on the ground, immediately rushing from the bathroom towards the kitchen.

Kuroo shook his head with a smile, before he quickly dressed, got his laptop from Kenma's office and went into the kitchen.

Less than five minutes later the laptop showed a tired face with shaggy hair that was loosely tied in a ponytail, while a mackerel was sizzling in the pan and Kuroo sipped contentedly from his glass of water.

He grinned broadly at the sight of Kenma: "Hey, Gamer-Boy. How's it going over in Osaka without me? "

" _Don't ask me, ask the idiots I'm forced to work with_." Kuroo laughed as Kenma grimaced with an unhappy expression - more unhappy than the faces he always made. But Kuroo knew Kenma well and knew he often exaggerated when it came to gaming. Kenma was a master at it and anyone else who wasn't on his length was automatically labeled as an idiot.

“So, to me it sounds like you're having the fun of your life. I'm a little jealous, to be honest."

" _Oh, shut up_."

"Love you too, kitten!"

Kenma took a look at Kuroo's surroundings and found that he was in the kitchen, and not on the couch as usual in the living room or on the bed in the bedroom when Kuroo was _needy_ again. " _What are you doing_?"

“I'm frying a mackerel. I'm hungry for fish right now.” Kuroo turned the laptop so Kenma could catch a glimpse of the sizzling fish.

" _I thought you'd say you haven't had enough minerals yet, or whatever other scientific stuff you always give that is too high for me_."

"So-"

" _Don't even start with that_." He rolled his eyes and Kuroo grinned mischievously: "All right, all right. I'm definitely not saying anything!” Kenma sighed again, overwhelmed with Kuroo's playful manner. As often. It made Kuroo smile. He turned his mackerel over in the pan before turning back to his boyfriend: “How was it otherwise? Apart from the fact that you have to work with idiots, I mean."

Kenma shrugged. " _It's okay. The project itself is cool, with all the graphics and stuff. But they all have absolutely no taste, as if they don't know what today's teenagers are into. There are so many options, but they all have far too limited a view. And for the most part I am only allowed to sit and listen to the meetings. Really annoying_. "

"Sounds like you like it."

"Hm yeah. Ask me that when I get home.” A yawn followed. " _How was your day? What are Shiro and Mitsuo doing_?” Kenma's eyes scanned the screen for possible cats roaming the kitchen or generally within screen range.

Kuroo turned his head to the food bowls, but as expected there was no cat to be found. They must have retired to their cat tree.

“Oh, they're both fine. Mitsuo had once again hidden from the cleaning lady and I had to get him out of the bathroom cabinet, but otherwise... There wasn't much going on at work, but it's off-season anyway, so nothing much happened."

Kenma listened to Kuroo's voice. He put his head on his crossed arms. Only then could Kuroo realize that Kenma was wearing his favorite oversized socks from _The Legend of Zelda_ , with the Triforce as a symbol. Even Kuroo recognized this and he had never played a _Zelda_ game before. Maybe he'd spent too much time listening to Kenma talk about his all-time favorites. It rubbed off.

Then it occurred to him ...

"By the way, I had lunch with Bokuto today."

Kenma raised an eyebrow: " _Oh yeah_?" His dislike was hard to miss.

“Don't pull that face now. It was really nice to see him again after an eternity. Even if it turned out differently than I had thought”, Kuroo took a plate out of the cupboard above him and put the finished mackerel on it.

He often just ignored the fact that Kenma and Bokuto didn't get along the way he sometimes wished. Bokuto often didn’t show it because he was far too friendly and warm to all the people he met. Kenma was the exact opposite - and their different character traits were probably the reason for the rather strained relationship.

" _In what way_?"

“You could say, I now know why you left me standing in the middle of the hallway two months ago, with the words: ‘I'm flying to Italy with Akaashi, take care of the cats.‘ - Leaving without an explanation wasn't very nice, by the way! Well anyway, he seems a little desperate dealing with Akaashi."

Memories of a suitcase in the hallway and Kenma with a straw hat on his head appeared in his mind, as well as the surprised look when he had seen his friend like this in the hallway after a long day at work. With a brief shake of the head, these images disappeared again.

Kenma was silent for a moment, as if considering what to say. Finally, he said, “ _I didn't think he'd ever get the idea he's been quite an idiot for the past few months. Or still is. Has always been_."

“Bo is not as bad as a person as you always think. The way he described it to me, he’s really terribly sorry. He didn't do it on purpose, he was just too nice to everyone again."

Kenma, the self-proclaimed pro-Akaashi activist, eyed him critically. His thoughts were so loud and clear on his face that Kuroo didn't even have to guess what was going on in his head - and how he felt about this stuff. Because he seemed to know a lot more than Kuroo again.

Sometimes it annoyed him that was the case so often.

" _Even if Bokuto came running up and told you he'd murdered a child for stealing his darn darling owl, you'd say he wasn't a bad person_." He didn't make a face when he spoke again.

"That's not true!"

" _Yes, Kuroo_."

"Apart from the fact that your example is pretty macabre - Bo wouldn't kill anyone -"

“ _I wouldn't be so sure about that. Many people say that about themselves and then they do it, though._ "

Kuroo was sometimes frightened by the seriousness with which Kenma spoke about these topics.

"Then we'd both be part of it."

" _I never said I wouldn't count myself among them_."

Kuroo made sure to never piss off Kenma ever again.

“In any case, he’s aware of the gravity of the situation when Akaashi ignores him. I'm assuming that wasn't your idea, was it ...?” Kuroo knew this facial expression and - unfortunately - Kenma's benevolence for giving one of his closest friends the wrong advice. Just as it had apparently been the case now. "Kenma!" He shouted indignantly. “You shouldn't interfere in their relationship! That is still their business!"

He just rolled his eyes. He just showed no mercy with Bokuto. “ _Come on, Kuroo. We both know that Akaashi deserves someone much better_.” Kuroo wanted to reply - namely that it wasn't true - but Kenma got ahead of him: “ _Bokuto is loud. He yells always and everywhere and gets on everyone's nerves, but because nobody has the leisure to tell him exactly that, he can always go on and on and nobody will say anything. Akaashi is the exact opposite. He is quiet and withdrawn. He is clearly intelligent and knows what to do with his knowledge. The two are just too opposed to each other, you have to see that_."

"You could say the same about us, and we did it, though."

" _You also have eyes and a brain_."

Kuroo wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or offended. With Kenma it was always difficult to say, but apparently it was meant to be a compliment.

At least he assumed so, because Kenma hadn't rolled his eyes.

Nevertheless, in order to preserve the honor of his best friend, he replied, slightly affected: "Hey, are you suggesting that Bo is not intelligent?"

“ _He fell through half of his exams during his school and always passed the others with great discomfort. Not to mention his graduation marks._ "

“He just invested all his energy in volleyball! What's wrong with setting your goals differently? Not everyone has to leave school with Summa Cum Laude, _like Akaashi_."

" _Kuroo, he rang the fire alarm bell just to see how firm you had to press to get to the 'firm' on the instructions_."

Okay, that was a fair point, but there was no reason for Kuroo to say that Bokuto was too bad for Akaashi and his higher IQ. Kuroo, unlike many other people, was convinced that Bokuto was very intelligent. Only the laziness in studying and doing his homework had thwarted his plans, but ...

“His qualities are somewhere else! It doesn't have to be a bad thing! He is an open, warm person. He exudes positive energy, and is quite ambitious and works hard when he has a goal in mind. Akaashi may have had him in control in high school, but Bo also showed him how to open up to people! You can't deny that."

Kenma opened his mouth but closed it again.

"Besides that, it's not fair to blame Bo alone. - Of course, he made some silly mistakes. But there is always two in a relationship, and two who have to work on it, and if Akaashi is unable to open his mouth and tell Bo what is bothering him and instead fix the problem in the typical Akaashi way, namely to keep it silent, then it is simply not fair to say that everything is Bokuto's fault."

Kenma opened his mouth again. Kuroo could imagine Kenma having some arguments on his tongue that he should get rid of - to Akaashi's advantage, of course. Kuroo was also not a person who rashly judged other people. Everyone had their own special quirks.

He just didn't like it when others ignored certain facts.

Kuroo didn't know Akaashi as well as Bokuto or Kenma. They hadn't talked enough to each other in high school for that. Even if Kuroo had tried to please Bokuto, it had been almost impossible to bond with him during high school.

He knew that Akaashi was often annoyed with him. He had heard from Kenma he had once called him _Pain-in-the-Ass-Kuroo-san_ behind Kuroo's back. Probably Kuroo was the only one who was able to say that Akaashi also had a rather sarcastic and nasty streak and wasn’t always quite the angel Bokuto saw in him.

Kuroo couldn't get a clear picture of him, but it was enough to clearly position himself on Bokuto's side.

“Akaashi had numerous opportunities to say something and he didn't do anything - otherwise Bokuto wouldn't have been about to cry when we ate today. He's really trying to make amends - but if Akaashi won't let him, what should he do? "

Kenma simply said, " _You don't know Akaashi's view of things_."

"No, I don't know that, but I know what his actions trigger in Bokuto."

" _Which he has to attribute to himself in case you forget. And in my defense, I didn't tell Akaashi to ignore him or whatever else he did. I just advised him to think about if that's what he_ wants _. I'm still a long way from being a relationship expert, but I still have eyes in my head. Akaashi is pretty desperate too, you know_."

He fished a piece of his mackerel with his chopsticks. Talking had made him incredibly hungry. With his mouth full, he announced: "And that's exactly why we're going to give them a helping hand - but in my own way!"

“ _So much for ‘we should stay out of their affairs’. You don't make sense_."

"Oi!"

" _What? Your words, not mine_."

"In any case-"

" _Judging by your face, I won't like what you've come up with_."

Kuroo whined indignantly: “Wouldn't you keep interrupting me! It'll be so cool, even Bokuto thinks it's a good idea! When did I ever disappoint you with my ideas?"

" _All the time. - And Bokuto loves even self-made owls for children. Using that as a yardstick isn’t really an advantage_.” Kenma rested his face on his hands. He wasn't really convinced. Kuroo pretended it would hit him right in the heart. Kenma just snorted at his boyfriend's theatrics.

"Anyway, we're going to Hashima Island!"

His boyfriend's enthusiasm was limited: “ _Hashima-what? Never heard of it_."

Shiro jumped onto the counter next to Kuroo's plate. She sniffed the fried mackerel. He first had to shoo her off the counter so he could go on talking in peace - and so she wouldn't eat his dinner. “It's an island down near Nagasaki. Already checked for trains, we need about six hours to get down there and then over to the island by boat."

" _Aside from the fact that I hate having to take the boat - what's so special about this goddamn island that you both totally freaked out about it?_ "

"It's supposed to be ... haunted there." Kuroo gestured with his hands and made a face.

Kenma made a face too - full of dislike. " _You are kidding me_."

“Oh, come on, kitten! It will be great! This is such a great camp with a guide and a lot of horror! I also asked the others from high school if they'd like to come with me. You know, Chibi-chan, a few others from Karasuno. I still had Nishinoya's number on my phone, for whatever reason. And they have agreed. You probably have more or less no other option but to come along."

" _I hate you_ ," he said.

“We all know this is a lie, Kitten. You don't need to look so angry!"

"I still hate you."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too.” Kuroo threw him an air kiss. He grimaced in disgust. He didn't like this clichéd kind of affection, and yet Kuroo managed to piss him off with it.

Suddenly he asked: " _Wait, did you say that Shōyō was coming_?"

"Yes?"

" _Okay, I'll come with you then_."

Kuroo made a face: "Sometimes I think you like him more than me."

" _It's not a feeling, that's how it is_."

"Kenma!"


	4. OCT 19 - 8:32 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bokuto-san, you are crushing me! Hello - can you please let go, I can't breathe like that!"
> 
> Only after several attempts did Bokuto loosen his arms, but did not let go. He rested his chin on Akaashi's chest and looked up at him with shining eyes. "You won't regret it, I promise you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey and welcome to my new story! This is actually the first time I’ve ever written something spooky or about Halloween - usually I'm not that hyped by it because I'm no American and in my home town it's kinda non-existent -, so don't expect much of a great horror factor haha, but I'd like to give it a try! So hopefully you'll enjoy!
> 
> note: a little later than planed but I had so much stuff to do so I couldn't post yesterday!

**OCTOBER 19, 8:32 PM**

**Bokuto, Akaashi**

"Bye everyone!"

The rest of his team waved goodbye before Bokuto pushed open the gym doors and stepped into the fresh, cool air. He was still hot from the intense training he'd had for the past three hours. So, he didn't understand why Kuroo kept complaining that October was too cold for his liking.

Bokuto slung his gym bag over his shoulder and finally stomped towards the train station.

At this late hour there were hardly any people left. He always adjusted the time so he didn't go home during rush hour. What Bokuto liked even less than volleyball during training - or worse, not being able to score in an official match, were full trains on which a person stuck next to another one.

With headphones in his ears, he took the next train. Since the gym, where he, Sakusa, Atsumu and a few other members of his team kept in shape during the days off, was a bit away from Tokyo City to avoid the hustle and bustle of reporters and other journalists. It always took him a long time to get home. Most of the time he didn’t arrive before nine thirty, especially when Kuroo invited him to go shopping with him when Kenma was away on a business trip again.

But this time, Bokuto had a plan!

In fact, it was less of a plan and more of an urge and compulsion when he thought about it more closely.

He hadn't told Akaashi about the upcoming surprise vacation, and he should probably tell him today, before Akaashi might get angry with him.

When traveling, Akaashi was the pettiest person in the world. Bokuto had to learn that first.

But actually, he just hoped Akaashi was so cooperative he wouldn’t immediately say no and let Bokuto convince him. He had written down extra arguments he could use in case Akaashi wasn't really convinced. Of course, others helped him - Kuroo and Atsumu had been very cooperative.

So, he went over everything he wanted to say in his head as the Tokyo skyline passed by. The train stopped at his station far too quickly for his liking. Bokuto got out quickly before the doors closed.

Bokuto's path led him along the small brook, quietly babbling, past the Kombini store, which was the only one selling Akaashi's favorite onigiri. When Bokuto looked at the glowing LED sign, an idea occurred to him.

What could be better than bribing your favorite Akaashi with onigiris. He ate these things until he’d decease, that’s for sure.

And Bokuto didn't know any other Akaashi either ...

Well, it was worth a try!

So Bokuto went into the Kombini and rummaged through the shelves until he found the object - or objects? - of his desire. He picked up a package, then looked at the shelf that was full of onigiri, wondered how Akaashi could survive by mostly eating those, and picked up three more.

Or maybe he would prefer one more?

The cashier looked at him with raised eyebrows as Bokuto put all the onigiris on the counter in front of him. But he didn't say a word, but began to scan them. Bokuto rummaged in his pockets for the right change. At the number of coins he handed the cashier, said one grimaced in disgust.

But Bokuto was just too lazy to dig his wallet out of his gym bag, so the cashier had to live with it!

He thanked him with a grin, picked up the bag and ran back outside.

From a distance he could see the light was shining in their shared apartment - so Akaashi was at home! He took to his heels and jogged the last few meters to the front door. In the stairwell the little dog of the woman who lived below them was yapping. He was greeted upstairs by another neighbor who lived with his family in the apartment across from them. His son hung on his hand and stared at Bokuto with wide eyes. As always, Bokuto waved to him too, which led to the boy hiding behind his father.

He unlocked the front door and rumbled: "I'm home!"

The apartment was almost completely dark, except for the kitchen bar and the narrow light shining through the narrow doorway from the study. Bokuto almost fell on his own pair of sneakers, which he had actually wanted to put away this morning. He put his gym bag in the hallway, his front door keys back in the small bowl with the owl face.

Bokuto wondered if he should bring Akaashi another glass of water to the onigiris, but he decided against it, knowing that Akaashi had a bottle at his desk anyway.

His next steps led him to the study, Akaashi's probably favorite place in the whole apartment. It was full of books. Books about books Bokuto had never heard of in his life - one or two titles seemed familiar, but most of the time he looked at them with a huge question mark on his forehead.

And what did Akaashi do?

He was sitting in his reading chair by the window, from which he had a good view of the brook that meandered between the houses and divided the street in half. The legs on a stool, the tablet on his lap. Akaashi's glasses were forgotten on the side table next to him.

He hadn't noticed him when Bokuto came into the study. He was too lost in what he was doing. Only when Bokuto stood next to him and held out the bag with the onigiris, he turned his attention away from his tablet. "Hey. I didn't know if you had already eaten, so on the way home I went to the Kombini to get your favorite onigiris. Here.” Bokuto grinned broadly.

"I've already eaten." Akaashi made no move to take it from him.

Bokuto felt his disappointment grow. He forced himself to smile anyway: "Oh, then ... Maybe for dessert or something. You eat them all the time and everywhere. I even bet they'll be almost gone by tomorrow morning!” He put the bag with the onigiris on the desk.

"I'm in the shower now, if you need me!"

Akaashi's gaze was still on him, but only a "Hm" came back.

With that, Bokuto left the study with drooping head and closed the door behind him. He let out a sigh. A shower is exactly what he needed now. Nothing was more relaxing than feeling hot water raining down on you.

Bokuto really enjoyed the shower.

So much the window and the mirror were completely fogged up and he could barely see his own hand in front of the steam. Bokuto quickly turned off the water, dried himself off, and put on cozy clothes.

When he came out of the bathroom, Akaashi was sitting in the living room. His gaze focused on the TV.

Bokuto recognized an onigiri wrapper on the coffee table and had to grin.

_Bribery was successful!_

Before he could think of anything else, however, his stomach became noticeable. Apparently the grumbling was so loud that Akaashi's eyes wandered to Bokuto for a brief moment. Bokuto doesn't know exactly why, but he turned incredibly red, embarrassed.

Because of so much training he had completely forgotten to eat something!

"Haven't you eaten anything yet?"

He rubbed his wet hair with an embarrassing smile: "Nah. After volleyball training, Coach Foster insisted that we take care of the autograph cards, which took up the whole lunchtime. And after that I went straight to the gym, so I hadn't had the opportunity to eat anything.” Bokuto ran over to the kitchen to get something to eat. "So now I'm going to make something-"

He opened the fridge.

Only to find it almost empty.

"-to eat! Huh ... there’s almost nothing left in the fridge."

Akaashi just said: "I could have told you that beforehand."

Bokuto was irritated. "Isn't it your turn to go shopping this week?"

“I went last week. It's your turn now."

“Wait, wait, _I_ went shopping last week! I can still clearly remember it! I was in the supermarket with Omiomi and he was always complaining about the bad hygiene regulations - that was last week!"

He was quite sure of that. At least he thought so.

"If you're so sure, take a look at the plan," Akaashi replied, however, and pointed to the piece of paper hanging on the pin board next to the stove without turning around.

Bokuto stalked to the said plan, confidently replied: “I will! I can assure you it's not ... my turn this week? But I went shopping last week!” His eyes widened when he saw the kanji of his name neatly written on the plan.

"That was the week before."

"But- but ..." he stuttered, incredulous. With a twisted expression he grumbled: "All right, I'm going."

He grabbed his shoes and jacket and was out the door less than two minutes later, a burning look on his back.

This time Bokuto felt the cold very clearly. It didn't stop him from cursing and relieving his frustration.

“Stupid shopping plan. How did he even get this stupid idea? Well, it can't be stupid, it comes from Keiji, but still! He knows very well I don't remember anything like that! Why can't we just go shopping together like we did before? That was so much fun. But of course, he only does it because he’s still mad at me and therefore wants to spend less time with me. I understand already."

With quick steps he walked towards the kombini he had already been in an hour before. The LED sign was even more succinct and dazzling than before. Bokuto shook his head. What stupid crap. He stuffed his hands in his front trouser pockets and grunted softly to himself.

Suddenly something occurred to him again.

"Shit, I still have to tell him about the trip! I'm so stupid!"

He slapped his hand on his forehead.

Bokuto almost forgot something important again. If it went on like this, he had to see a doctor to check whether Bokuto's brain was still functioning properly.

In the kombini, the cashier gave him a puzzled look. He probably recognized Bokuto as the too-much-change-guy from an hour ago. Bokuto holed up directly to the part with the instant noodles. That had to be enough for this evening. If Akaashi still had some grace, he could go shopping tomorrow.

... if he didn't forget it again.

But now he had a completely different problem to deal with. And who knew better advice than his closest buddy? He rummaged in his jacket pocket for his phone, which he was certain he had put in his jacket pocket and had not taken out since.

His fingers finally touched the display. He quickly dialed a number. After the second ring, Kuroo finally picked up. Before he could speak, Bokuto rattled into the receiver: "Kuroo, Bro, I need your help!"

“ _Wow, wow, wow. Hold your horses. Did you kill someone? Should I get the shovel? And a lawyer? Or what did you do? You sound like you’re having a panic attack right now_."

He replied indignantly: “Now is not the time for jokes, Kuroo! It just occurred to me I still have to tell Akaashi about our trip! "

“ _Wait, you haven't told him yet? I thought you had that already done_!"

"... I wanted to! But I wasn’t brave enough and then I almost forgot ... "

" _Then he probably won't find it so great if you tell him four days before we want to leave_." He heard Kuroo sigh softly. It wasn't Bokuto's fault that he was so forgetful! ... or yes, maybe. A little bit. Very Much.

“He's going to be so mad! If he even wants to come along! I'm gonna get killed, Kuroo!"

" _Okay, okay. For now, calm down. Listen, breath in and out, in and out. You can do it. I don't know where you are right now - I'm assuming you aren’t at home - but you're pulling yourself together now, okay? You go to Akaashi and tell him he has to take a few days off next week to go on a vacation with us. Tell him he has no other choice! Um ... Kenma would force him_!"

Visibly confused, Bokuto asked: “Kenma? What does Kenma have to do with it now?"

“ _It doesn't matter at all! You only need a few good arguments to convince him. You should know how he ticks! Lure him in with some good stuff. But please, please don't use there-are-tons-of-onigiris arguments, okay? You have drawn the number too often_."

Sometimes Bokuto was frightened of how quickly and easily Kuroo could see through him.

He turned red.

"I bought him some earlier ..."

Kuroo started laughing. Bokuto held the phone a few inches from his ear because the laugh was just too loud for any eardrum. " _Look, that's what I mean! Sometimes words do more than actions, and if he doesn't want to talk to you, just make him do it! There are things that have to be said. Some people have to be forced to be happy_ ,” he said when he had calmed down.

“What if he gets mad? Because, and I can promise you that - he will be one hundred percent mad at me because I arranged it without him - and I will tell him so late."

" _So what? Then he'll just be mad. For that we - or you - will give him the best week he has ever had! Now don't show the white feather, bro! You can do it! Just use a bit of your obnoxious charm and your puppy look and he’ll melt like hot chocolate_."

“Kuroo, you keep saying such wise things! That's totally cool!” If Bokuto would have looked in a mirror, his eyes would surely shine with admiration. As much as they like to joke, Kuroo was always the quieter and composed of the two in complicated situations.

" _It's not for nothing they call me a super-friendly person who helps everyone_."

"I thought everyone called you a rooster?"

He shouted indignantly: “ _Oi! I can't do anything for my hair! So, go do it! I wish you luck. You are the bravest bro I have, so don't disappoint me_! "

"All right, Captain!"

Bokuto grabbed some instant noodles, ran to the cash register - the cashier looked strangely relieved when Bokuto gave him a note he had found in his jacket pocket this time (he had forgotten his wallet). With quick steps he made his way home again.

"I'm back home!"

Bokuto got no answer, but he saw Akaashi still sitting on the couch. There was a documentary about pandas. He was a little surprised Akaashi was still awake - it was Monday evening; shouldn't he be in bed and asleep long ago by eleven o'clock? At least Akaashi once had complained that he got not enough sleep during the week - and sometimes also on the weekend.

But better for him. Maybe Akaashi was already so tired he would simply agree without listening too much. Then at least he couldn't blame Bokuto for saying nothing to him!

... but Bokuto wasn't that insidious either.

"So how was your day? Seems to have been pretty stressful when you were still on the tablet before. You know that you shouldn't do that, it'll make your eyes very sick! At least that's what they always say on TV.” Five minutes later he sat down next to him on the couch with a steaming packet of instant noodles. A commercial break was on.

“I'm already wearing glasses. It can't get any worse.” Akaashi yawned softly.

"So how was your day now?"

"Quite okay."

"Nothing exciting happened? No groundbreaking innovations, no new bestseller? No new, super-duper exciting manga that I could get?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “It was normal - and even if a new manga was about to be released, I shouldn't be telling you about it. You still have to be patient."

"Oh man. Was worth a try."

Bokuto noticed how Akaashi gave him a quick look, but then turned back to the TV.

There was silence. Only the TV caused a background noise in the living room.

At this point, Bokuto would start making fun of the ads. Then Akaashi would add his mustard. Sometimes they mimicked the people in the commercials and they'd laugh a lot. Bokuto couldn't remember the last time they'd done that. It had probably only been a couple of weeks, but that alone was awful enough.

Something had to change. Bokuto didn't give up without a fight!

"Hey, Keiji?"

The latter tilted his head slightly to one side.

"You have to take a few days off next week."

Akaashi's head jerked abruptly in his direction. He did look anything but amused. “And why should I take a few days off next week? I have deadlines and tons of work, so I can't just go on vacation, Bokuto-san. And for what noteworthy reason anyway?"

"We're going away."

"...what?"

"Something like ultra-spontaneous vacation."

"... _what_?"

Bokuto put the almost empty instant noodle box on the coffee table and turned to Akaashi. His eyes were wide open, staring at him in disbelief, as if Bokuto had told him he would become the next Emperor of Japan. He said, while gesticulating wildly: “It's going to be super cool! Kuroo and Kenma are there too, and a few others! We're going down to Nagasaki, there's the creepy island nearby, which is supposed to be haunted! So, everything is scary and with horror and all the stuff that is so trendy on Halloween! - And of course, I'll be there too, so then we can spend a lot of time again and still get scared! Even if you don't believe in all this stuff, I know that, but- "

"Bokuto-san."

With Akaashi's serious look, he was frightened.

"... did I mention it will be incredibly cool?" He chirped uncertainly, his arms still hanging in the air.

A groan escaped Akaashi's mouth. He let his head fall back against the arm of the sofa, rubbing his hand briefly over his eyes. "Whose idea was that?"

"Well, it was Kuroo's idea, but-"

"Of course. I could have imagined something like that would have to come from him."

Bokuto screwed up his face in a pout. He nervously fidgeted with his two index fingers, as he always did when he was unsure. “But I said we'd both come ... because it sounded really cool. And so that we can spend more time together again. Because I totally miss spending time with you - I also miss spending time with the others, but especially with you! Because you are always working and we hardly talk to each other ..."

"Why are you telling him we are both going without even asking me if I even want to?"

Akaashi didn't look angry, to Bokuto's relief. He wasn't happy either, of course, but it reassured him that Akaashi didn't say _no_ directly. The disappointment in his eyes was obvious - but Bokuto had tried everything, didn't he?

He hardly dared to answer. His voice was like a low whisper, "I thought you'd be happy." Akaashi sighed. “And because of the reasons I just said. Don't you think that's cool? This will be better than you think! I promise!"

A few seconds passed without Akaashi saying anything. Bokuto never really knew what Akaashi was thinking - he was a master at being multi-faceted. Nonetheless, sometimes he would know what was going on in his boyfriend's head. Sometimes it even annoyed him a little that Akaashi could read him much better than the other way around. But over time he had got used to paying attention to the little things.

For example, Akaashi's compressed lips and fixed eyes. He was just thinking. "I would have found it better if you had asked me before you said yes behind my back," he said.

"See it as a surprise!"

"Hmm, a surprise indeed." Akaashi smirked. He smirked! "And who's coming again, what did you say?"

"Well, Kuroo and Kenma, then a few others from Karasuno Kuroo invited." Bokuto made a thoughtful face. “- and as far as I know, almost everyone agreed to come along! And that's it, if I'm not mistaken. Well, we're a group of about ten people, I think. Almost like a school reunion!"

"And when are we leaving next week?"

Bokuto opened his eyes.

_Wait._

_Did that mean ..._

"Does that mean you will really come with me?!"

Akaashi was not impressed by Bokuto's loud volume. After all, he had got used to it. As long as the neighbors didn't complain, everything was fine. Nevertheless, he admonished him: "Bokuto-san."

"Oh yes - uh - we're going on October 23, so next Friday. And it's until the 31st, so we'll be back home on November 1st."

A last, deep sigh escaped Akaashi. He crawled to the edge of the couch, as if he was about to get up. Bokuto watched his every move with eagle eyes. "...Good. I'll ask my boss if I can take time off at such short notice. I can’t promise anything though."

" _Yosha_!!!"

Before Akaashi could get up, Bokuto had wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Akaashi made a few pangs of pain - Bokuto gave passionate hugs and often tended to crush his "victims" by breaking all of their ribs.

Akaashi tapped him on the shoulder a few times, trying to somehow break free of Bokuto's strong embrace.

“Bokuto-san, you are crushing me! Hello - can you please let go, I can't breathe like that!"

Only after several attempts did Bokuto loosen his arms, but did not let go. He rested his chin on Akaashi's chest and looked up at him with shining eyes. "You won't regret it, I promise you!"


	5. OCT 23 - 7:02 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Great. Like I said, group relationship therapy."
> 
> Suga felt Daichi give him a look before kissing him on the hairline and leaning his head against Sugas. “I think it might be good for all of us. The last few months have all been pretty exhausting and there are still a few exhausting months ahead of us before everything is set and done. A break to have all our thoughts together again and to deal with the really important things in life is good for us all."
> 
> "You say pretty wise things for a dead man."
> 
> "Oh, don't start now ..." Suga could imagine how Daichi rolled her eyes and began to laugh softly: "What? That was a compliment!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey and welcome to my new story! This is actually the first time I’ve ever written something spooky or about Halloween - usually I'm not that hyped by it because I'm no American and in my home town it's kinda non-existent -, so don't expect much of a great horror factor haha, but I'd like to give it a try! So hopefully you'll enjoy!

**October 23, 7:02 AM**

**Sugawara, Daichi, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Noya, Tsukishima**

"Daichi, where is my bag?"

"I put it down in the hallway!"

Suga ran down the stairs. He could hardly see anything between the cardboard boxes, but finally he saw the bag he was looking for between two stacks. He had searched for it for almost the entire two hours he was awake. Inside was all of their things they needed for the week.

He sighed, but shook his head in relief.

Daichi had perfected the ability to unintentionally hide things from Suga so that he wouldn’t be able find them again. The corridor full of boxes was therefore the best habitat for any full-grown Daichi.

He pulled the bag out of the corner and placed it in front of the front door. Behind him he heard Daichi slowly coming down the stairs. When Suga glanced at the kitchen clock, he noticed they were actually way too late.

But it wasn't his fault!

... after all, he hadn't slept through the alarm clock because he had been out with work colleagues the night before and played Smash Bros until shortly before two in the morning, with the comment he still had to get rid of pent-up energy before he went to bed.

Suga could shake his head again, but he was busy enough with trying to find the car keys that weren't in the knickknacks bowl in the hallway as usual.

"And where are the car keys?"

Daichi was rummaging in the kitchen. Suga heard him call from there: “I put them in the bowl yesterday. They should be there!”, followed by the noises of an open refrigerator and a raiding Daichi who ate the rest of the food. Suga made another point on his imaginary list to go big shopping after they’ll have come home.

"But they are not _there_!"

"Then take a look in my jacket!", Daichi said from the kitchen again. Suga ran to the cloakroom and rummaged through the jackets - he had no idea which one Daichi had been wearing yesterday. Finally, he found it in his brown leather jacket: "Got it."

"Can we?" Daichi munched his slice of bread satisfied and grabbed his favorite pair of sneakers. Suga smiled and nodded: "Yes, I think so." Daichi pressed a smacking kiss on his cheek. Suga laughed and pushed him away before he could spread all of his food on his face.

Five minutes later they were in the car. Daichi steered cautiously through the streets while Suga connected his phone to the audio system and looked for a suitable song he wanted to listen to this morning. He just had too many songs. The selection was way too big.

“I hope we survive this week. It's been an eternity since we hung out with all those idiots."

Suga looked up from his phone. Daichi grinned briefly over at him, a sign he was looking forward to the week with the others despite the expected chaos. After all, it has been a while since they - almost - all did something together. Nothing came close to their volleyball club time together, but Suga definitely had no objection to a trip together!

Daichi's grin was contagious. Suga laughed and nudged him in the side: “Oh, it'll be fine! Besides, it was always very funny. At least you can't complain about being bored. In any case, I had the time of my life! "

"Yes, that's right." Daichi joined Suga's laughter.

Suga focused his gaze on his phone again until he finally found a song. Then the inviting, energetic sounds of _dynamite_ came out of the audio system. While Suga was a huge fan of K-pop, Daichi formed the exact opposite. But Suga loved teasing him while cooking, or singing a crooked serenade while showering while Daichi shaved his beard at the sink.

The effect followed immediately.

Daichi briefly turned his head in his direction, his gaze strained: "Don't say, you’re still listening to this music?"

"Do you want to complain about my taste in music?", Suga fumed and puffed out his cheeks.

"What if it were like that?"

"Well, then I would tell you that you can only marry me in combination with my apparently terrible taste in music, or not at all, my dear. It's a combination package, apart from my good looks.” Daichi rolled his eyes and Suga stuck out his tongue at him. “And my taste in music isn't that bad. Yours is much worse!"

"Okay, okay. Then I prefer to take the combination package."

"Good choice!"

Daichi grabbed Suga's free hand in his lap and interlaced their fingers. Suga smiled blissfully to himself as he watched the fields and houses go by. When Daichi was standing at a traffic light, he said with a grin: “Sometimes I think you're just as chaotic as Noya and Tanaka. That must also be the reason why you found the time with them particularly amusing."

"Hey!" This time Suga's indignation wasn't played.

"Sorry." Daichi giggled and squeezed his hand. Suga couldn't be mad at him, so he smiled broadly again.

After turning onto a gravel road, a single house came into view at the end of the street. The light was on. So, the residents of the house were just as lively as they were. Daichi stopped in front of the property. Both looked in the direction of the house, Suga asked: "Should I call him or do you think he has already seen us?"

Before Daichi could answer, the front door opened and an orange, tousled mane appeared from behind the tall bushes.

"Oh, there he comes."

Two seconds later, one of the rear car doors opened. "Hello Suga-san! Hello Sawamura-san! Thank you for taking me to the train station!” Hinata dropped onto the back seat behind Daichi. As soon as he closed the door, Daichi started the engine again and turned around. Suga could see Hinatas little sister Natsu standing at the front door who happily waved after them – though she wasn’t really little anymore.

Suga turned in his seat to look Hinata in the face. Said one looked much more relaxed and cranked up than Suga had last seen at their shared home. “Oh, that's not a problem! You practically live on the way. We'll pick up Noya as well and meet the others at the train station."

"Yes, Yamaguchi already told me that on the phone yesterday!"

Nonetheless, Suga wondered why they didn't have to take Kageyama with them. He had forgotten to text him to ask about it, so he now asked Hinata, “Why isn't Kageyama with you? Didn't he want to hide from his family with you? Or did I miss something?"

Since he stopped actively participating in the lives of others, Suga felt like he was constantly missing out on important facts!

"What, Kageyama is holed up with Hinata?" Daichi echoed in surprise. True, Suga hadn't told him about that.

"Long story!" Hinata waved that off. He didn't seem as distressed as he was a few days ago. Suga took that as a good sign. He said excitedly, “He had to go to Sendai, something about the training schedule and he had a few things to sort out. In any case, he said he would take the train straight to Tokyo from there and then meet the others at the train station."

"He's pretty busy," Daichi stated, glanced at him through the rearview mirror before concentrating on the street again and driving the car through Noya's small town.

Hinata nodded: “Yes, a little bit. But as long as he enjoys it.” He grinned broadly. It was pretty contagious. Suga laughed out loud, “And I think we all know that he wouldn't do anything else. If I didn't know better, I would almost believe if he didn't play volleyball for too long, he would have withdrawal symptoms.” All three started laughing, because the picture of Kageyama, who had withdrawal symptoms from not playing was just too funny on their minds.

Sooner than Suga could see, Daichi stopped in front of Noya's house. The front door opened less than three seconds later and Noya rumbled down the stairs with a large backpack on his back, tore the garden door open and literally jumped to the other side of the car to get in.

“Hello Suga, hello Shōyō, hello Daichi! - or should I say Deadchi?"

“Those Deadchi jokes are pretty annoying and quite old. Why didn’t you forget them? At least that's what I hoped."

Suga had to start laughing again. Noya grinned innocently and pounded Hinata's fist. Seriously, he replied: “Daichi, you should know I will never forget something like that! These are nicknames for life! Besides, they say if you get married you are a dead man. That applies to you completely."

"Where you're right ..." Daichi made a serious face.

"Hey! You’re well aware that I can hear every word you say?", Suga protested loudly and gave Noya an indignant look.

He wasn't a monster!

"Sorry, Suga!"

"Pff, sorry indeed!"

Suga pouted a little the rest of the way to the train station, but Daichi knew ways and means to appease him. Starting with not letting go of his hand even though he had to park in a tight parking space, or taking the bag with their belongings from him. He gave everyone something else at the bakery.

(Actually, Daichi just wanted to get some coffee for Suga, but Noya and Hinata had looked at him with their big, pleading eyes, so Daichi was forced to get something for them too, before unnecessary chaos broke out.)

On the platform they discovered two lonely figures. One was listening to music through headphones, the other was sipping softly on a can of coffee.

“There are Yamaguchi and Tsukki! Hello Tsukki!” Hinata ran to the said lonely figures. Even from a distance, Suga could guess that Tsukishima rolled his eyes and probably wished to be on another planet where Hinata and his overly friendly manner couldn't annoy him anymore.

“Can’t you even be quiet when you greet someone else? Was that so common in Brazil or what?” The said one complained.

For Hinata, Tsukishima's negative nature was non-existent. He patted him several times on the back and ignored all the death looks that were thrown at him: “Oh, oh, you're just jealous! Admit it! You're jealous, Tsukki!"

"Why should I? You are exactly everything I detest."

"Rude!"

While the two continued to get annoyed - or Hinata continued to strain Tsukishima's nerves, Suga turned to Yamaguchi, who was sipping his coffee carefree so far. Because someone was still missing in the group and the train came in ten minutes.

"Where's Tanaka?"

“Oh, he's going to get something to eat. Said he had slept through the alarm clock this morning and therefore had no time to have breakfast. He should come back soon,” he replied. He sipped the rest of his coffee and then skillfully tossed the empty can into the trash can next to them. However, Yamaguchi said nothing more and stayed quiet.

Suga frowned slightly. _Strange_.

“It's such a shame Kiyoko isn't coming with us. Not to mention the rest! It would have been really cool to see everyone again,” he tried again. Yamaguchi nodded slightly, understandably, but buried his nose in his scarf and yawned.

"And everything else okay so far?"

"Hm, yes. Had a few exams in the last week for which I had to study a lot."

Suga grinned broadly and gave a thumbs up: "Then I'll keep my fingers crossed that you passed them all! If you feel like it, I would be happy to invite you to a cup of tea! My first graders love it when I give them a few cookies after a test."

Daichi intervened: "Suga's tried and tested bribery."

He turned to his fiancé, who was looking at Suga with a grin. Suga shouted indignantly - again: “This is _not_ a bribe! They are happy about it and that makes me happy too!” The glitter in the eyes of his little students made every teacher's heart leap for joy. It didn't matter whether the cookies were used as a bribe or not!

Suga could only shake his head in disbelief.

“Oh, Suga, it's no longer a secret that you use food to make yourself more popular with others! And children are very easy victims."

"If I were one of your students, I would only want to eat your cookies!" Noya shouted with shining eyes.

How could Suga imagine it so well?

He rolled his eyes in amusement: “Thank you, Noya. I’d appreciate this a lot.” Noya didn't seem to hear the sarcasm, because he just grinned and stretched his thumb and looked around, looking for a new victim. He watched Yamaguchi intently, so that the poor boy raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“Hey, Yamaguchi! Has your antenna grown?"

Confusion flashed in his eyes: "My antenna ...?"

“That one strand of hair that somehow always stood apart! It looks like it has grown!"

“Hair grows. I assume."

Noya grimaced thoughtfully as if Yamaguchi's protruding strand of hair was a science in itself. Suga just shook his head. He let himself be lulled by Daichi's unnatural warmth as he put an arm around his shoulders while he held his phone in the other hand and checked the weather for the next few days.

A lonely figure came running from a long way off. "Noya!" It called.

Noya's eyes began to shine and with wildly waving arms he called back: "Tanaka!"

"Noya!"

"Tanaka!"

“Okay, that's enough for both of you! You can't just shout around here! The people on the other tracks are already looking!", Daichi compressed the two chaots. Hinata and Yamaguchi snorted. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and put his headphones back on: "Unfortunately, some things never change."

The train taking them to Tokyo arrived in time. Apart from a few businessmen, it was almost completely empty. Noya, Tanaka and Hinata jumped on the train full of energy and searched for their seats, while Suga and Daichi slowly followed them. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi brought up the rear.

Since they had booked their seats separately, they were all seated in different corners of the compartment. Hinata, who had his single seat right next to Suga and Daichi, insisted on swapping with Yamaguchi so that he, Noya and Tanaka, who had their seats in the back near Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, could continue to annoy Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi immediately agreed, to Suga's amazement. He tucked his bag in the top of the shelf and then dropped into his seat. The train started moving again. They watched for a while how the landscape outside changed, until Daichi got up again, saying he was hungry and would see if he could find something to eat.

So Suga and Yamaguchi were the only ones in their part of the train compartment. He took this as an opportunity to talk to Yamaguchi a little more - and maybe to get his confusion under control.

He turned to him and gave him a big smile: "Otherwise, everything is okay with you two? Usually, well ... "

"Well what?"

“I was a bit surprised that you immediately agreed to Hinata when he asked if you two couldn’t swap places. Otherwise you are always one heart and one soul. But you haven't talked to each other today either, since we joined you. If I may say so. I think. Maybe I misinterpret that too-"

"No, you don't," Yamaguchi interrupted. He pressed his lips together slightly and ran a little awkwardly through his hair.

Suga let out a startled "Oh".

But Yamaguchi waved it off as if it were nothing bad: "We have ... a little dispute we still have to fight out somehow." He smiled. It wobbled a little, but he smiled. Suga smiled encouragingly. It had to be more serious than he pretended to be. After all, Suga knew him, and even if it were only a minor thing, it would long be gone. It seemed to be something bigger, otherwise he wouldn't practically run away.

Suga said nothing of the suspicions that were forming in his head. He just kept smiling, like the good friend he was: “As long as it's just that, it will definitely be cleared up again! I will definitely keep my fingers crossed for you!"

"I hope you’re right." Yamaguchi sighed.

“If there's one thing I've learned, it's not to hang my head! Often it is simply due to communication problems. - not that I lecture you or want to interfere in any way. You can do it, I know that. Talk it out and - bang - everything is fine again!"

He nodded.

Daichi came back with a sandwich to himself and a bottle of water. He held the latter out to Suga: "Here, your water."

"Oh, thank you very much." He accepted it with a grateful smile. Daichi dropped back into his seat next to him and began to eat his sandwich calmly. Suga, meanwhile, stared at his water as if there was a possibility that in the next second it would come to life and run away.

He sighed loudly. Daichi gave him a puzzled look, which was called _What's wrong_?

"I kind of feel like this whole trip is developing into group relationship therapy."

Daichi frowned: "Why?"

Suga lolled in his seat, grimacing in thought. "Oh well. There’s Hinata and Kageyama. I told you that Hinata doesn't get Kageyama to talk when he wants talk about their feelings.” He nodded towards Yamaguchi who was now looking out the window and listening to music. “Then there’s now Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Apparently, there’s a little dispute between them that they have yet to resolve. Yamaguchi didn't look very convinced."

Now it was Daichi's turn to let out a sigh. He took one of Suga's hands and played with his finger. A pleasant shiver ran down Suga's spine. He put his head on Daichi's shoulder and listened as he said, “I texted with Kuroo yesterday during my lunch break. He told me a few things."

"Oh, which ones?"

“The trip is supposed to serve as an alibi so that Bokuto can make up for a few mistakes with Akaashi. They aren’t on their best terms at the moment, according to his own information."

"Great. Like I said, group relationship therapy."

Suga felt Daichi give him a look before kissing him on the hairline and leaning his head against Sugas. “I think it might be good for all of us. The last few months have all been pretty exhausting and there are still a few exhausting months ahead of us before everything is set and done. A break to have all our thoughts together again and to deal with the really important things in life is good for us all."

"You say pretty wise things for a dead man."

"Oh, don't start now ..." Suga could imagine how Daichi rolled her eyes and began to laugh softly: "What? That was a compliment! "

"You know what I mean!"

"I know that, huh?"

"You are quite an idiot sometimes."

“Don't forget - I'm your idiot! And soon foreveeeer!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a comment or a kudo, I'd appreciate that a lot! :) I try to post all chapters on the days they take place in the story, so maybe I can finish this story before university starts!


	6. OCT 23 - 10:26 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He heard Hinata and Kageyama arguing, Oikawa shouted something. Kenma had unpacked his Switch and started playing while Kuroo said something to him. However, because of the volume, Akaashi couldn't hear what he was saying.
> 
> His gaze slid outside as the train began to move slowly.
> 
> Akaashi smiled.
> 
> Yeah, maybe the trip would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey and welcome to my new story! This is actually the first time I’ve ever written something spooky or about Halloween - usually I'm not that hyped by it because I'm no American and in my home town it's kinda non-existent -, so don't expect much of a great horror factor haha, but I'd like to give it a try! So hopefully you'll enjoy!
> 
> note: I'm so sorry for the delay! I had a few hard days and was too tired to get this chapter really done! But finally, here it is! I decided to just post chapters when I've finished one, so the date of each chapter won't be the exact date of the real time - like I planned it to be, but it's just too much :'D. 
> 
> note the 2nd: When Akaashi's referring to the Tokyo Central Station, his impressions of it are inspired by my one, when I visited Tokyo last year in summer! - I was just following my tour guide and was thinking: Yeah, I don't know where we are or where we are going to, but I'm still following you XD

**October 23, 10:26 AM  
** **Akaashi, Bokuto, Kenma, Kuroo...**

The clock was ticking.

Akaashi emptied his third coffee mug that morning with one last sip. With one eye he glanced at the clock every now and then, only to be reminded every time that Bokuto now had to get up before they were late at the train station.

He should have realized earlier this was exactly what would happen.

When Bokuto came home from his workout at the gym - which was often not before nine thirty in the evening - he would still watch TV for too long until the run-up energy from the workout was finally gone.

Accordingly, he hadn't been in bed until one.

One might think Akaashi wouldn't notice. If he had the opportunity to sleep _earlier_ and _more_ , then he took time by the forelock. But he often lay awake in bed for hours and let his thoughts wander. About work, about new books he would like to buy, about recipes, about Bokuto ...

Only when said one would stumble tiredly into bed and start snoring after five minutes did it remind Akaashi to stop thinking about the end of the world, but really to sleep. Because he had had far too little of that in recent years.

He put the empty coffee mug in the sink and made his way to the bedroom. He had just left the door ajar, hoping Bokuto would wake up from the noises in the kitchen. As Akaashi knew him, he must have forgotten to set an alarm clock.

But this man had the sleep of a stone.

When he slowly opened the door, the bright beam of light fell from the hallway into the darkened room. There wasn't much to see of Bokuto - he had pulled the covers almost over his head and pressed his face into his pillow.

He didn't snore, however, as he always did.

Akaashi shook his head. _That slacker_.

When Bokuto still didn’t move after two more minutes or made it clear he was _very much_ awake, Akaashi said decisively: "Bokuto-san, you have to get up now, otherwise we’ll be late at the train station."

The bedspread rustled. Akaashi groaned.

With three long strides he stood on the edge of the bed. He took the end of the duvet in his hand and pulled it from Bokuto's body. He made a protesting sound and crouched like an embryo, the pillow now over his head instead of the blanket.

"Bokuto-san."

Akaashi circled the bed until he was next to Bokuto's side. He glanced briefly at the many crumpled sports magazines he had carelessly placed under the bedside table. What amazed him more, however, was the fact that the top magazine was a literary magazine - something Bokuto would never touch if he was honest.

Then he saw the kanji characters of his own name in the lower corner.

At first Akaashi was confused about it, until he suddenly remembered the interview from a week ago he had to give. He hadn't told Bokuto about it, though. It surprised him a little that he had somehow found out.

There was a low hum next to him. Akaashi watched how Bokuto tried in vain to soak up the remaining heat from Akaashi's half of the bed. But since he had got up hours ago, there wasn't much left of it.

With a sigh he sat on the edge of the bed. "Bokuto, you really have to get up now." He put his hand on his back and slowly moved up and down. Bokuto growled again. He tried to escape Akaashi's touch. When he realized Akaashi wasn't going to let go, he let his arms slide off the pillow and let out a few loud breaths.

_Just a little bit more..._

"If you don't get up now, I'll go without you and have the time of my life."

And then they finally came. Words. Quiet and dull, but very understandable for Akaashi. "... okay, okay. I'm getting up already, you see?” He didn't move yet, seemed to be waiting to see if Akaashi would leave him alone. When this wasn’t the case either, he pulled the pillow from his head with a frustrating, dull sound, revealing his messy, black and white hair stucking out in all directions.

Satisfied, Akaashi got up from the bed and left the bedroom. When he was doing some last few things, he noticed only marginally how Bokuto in his owl slippers shuffled slowly and drowsy towards the bathroom.

Out came a Bokuto Akaashi knew only too well. Energetic, with a grin that had practically been taped onto his face, styled hair, no sign of tiredness. Immediately there was again an incredible commotion for this Friday morning. Akaashi was standing in the hall when Bokuto called from the kitchen: “Keiji, where is my bag? - oh, there it is!"

Shortly afterwards he slid to the entrance, where Akaashi was putting on his shoes. At the sight of Bokuto's black T-shirt, he immediately felt cold.

“I would wear something warmer than a T-shirt, Bokuto-san. It's pretty cold outside."

Bokuto waved his hand with a confident grin: “Oh what! That can't affect me at all!” He fished over Akaashi for his jacket.

As a precaution, Akaashi packed Bokuto's scarf in his bag. He knew him. As soon as they were outside, he would complain about the cold temperatures, and Akaashi would tell him again that he should have changed into something warmer. However, he only said: “As you say. But don't complain later that you're cold."

They left the apartment and walked in peaceful silence to the next train station. In Akaashi's hands was an information sheet about the island he had printed out yesterday in order to have some reading material for the trip - and because he wanted to know what was so _eerie_ about this deserted island.

About five minutes passed before exactly what Akaashi had prophesied happened.

"Keiji ~ I'm cold!"

Akaashi looked up. Bokuto rubbed his arms in spite of the jacket and grimaced. He rolled his eyes: “I told you so. You didn't want to listen to me.” Bokuto pulled his lower lip out and began to pout, turning half away from him.

He sighed.

Since he didn't want to spend the trip with a whining Bokuto, he took Bokuto's scarf out of his backpack and pressed it into his hand. He beamed happily and immediately wrapped it around his neck. This gave Akaashi some peace for the rest of the journey to Tokyo Central Station. On the train there, Bokuto listened to his music through his headphones, while Akaashi immersed himself in the information brochure. They almost missed their stop as none of them paid attention, but the many people who had to get off with them shook them awake.

They positioned themselves a little away from the hustle and bustle so Akaashi could take a look at which platform they had to go to. And which way they had to go to get to the Shinkansen.

Akaashi had only been to this huge train station once and for him it was an inscrutable labyrinth.

Suddenly Bokuto grabbed his arm excitedly and pointed in the direction of a booth on the other side of the aisle. "Oh, look! They're selling hot cocoa! Do you want some too?"

"No, I don't need anything."

Bokuto, who was already eagerly looking for change in his jacket pocket - _he was always too lazy to take out his wallet_ \- only hummed: "Hm, okay! If you want something, let me know!” He had already disappeared and left Akaashi standing alone.

He grunted softly, disapprovingly and focused again on his phone and the map of this station.

"Look who's there."

Akaashi raised his head again at the sound of the very familiar voice. Kuroo and Kenma stood about five meters away in front of him. The former grinned, as he always did - in an annoying way, and Kenma's gaze was fixed on the phone in his hand, but raised the other to greet Akaashi.

"Kuroo-san. Kenma-san”, Akaashi replied formally.

Kuroo laughed and put his hands on his hips: “Oh, oh, Akaashi, how long have we known each other? We are here among friends! You can leave out the formal. We're not biting. With Kenma you are never sure, but- "

"You’re terrible," he said without looking up from his phone.

Kuroo turned indignantly to his boyfriend: “Hey! I'm only telling the truth!"

Kenma rolled his eyes. He put his phone away when he realized he was being forced to engage in conversation. “Said the person who almost scratched his colleague's eyes yesterday because of a sushi roll. You’re the calm itself. Of course." He glanced at Kuroo, whereupon the latter snorted: "That was perfectly justified, okay? He just ate the last sushi roll WITHOUT asking! And it was my favorite!"

"Be careful not to fall over dead."

Kuroo gave him a scowl, whereupon Kenma merely shrugged and ignored them.

Akaashi blinked a few times. He still didn't quite understand the dynamic between these two.

Or maybe he didn't want to.

After looking around for a while, Kuroo finally asked, "Where is Bo anyway?" _Bo. Bo. Bo_. Akaashi didn't know why, but for some reason he didn't like Kuroo calling Bokuto that. It sounded so ... oddly personal. It sent a cold, unpleasant chill down his spine.

However, he didn’t show all of this and swallowed any comment on the subject. Instead, he pointed to the other side of the stand, where Bokuto was still standing: “He's over there by the cocoa stand to get some. However, he’s taking a long time for it." Kuroo grinned: "Ah, so there’s the crazy owl. I think I'll get something too. Kenma, you too? With the marshmallow pieces? Okay, then I'll be right back before we go to the platform.” He was gone too. From a distance he recognized how the two were giving their ritual bump fist.

Akaashi averted his eyes and instead turned his attention to his black-blonde friend next to him.

"How was Osaka?" He asked.

Kenma shrugged. Without taking his eyes off the phone, he replied, “It was okay. Saw some cool stuff. The others were more annoying than helping. People. The way they are."

Akaashi had to smile slightly at the answer. He found it hard to believe that Kenma would voluntarily come along on such a trip when he was the epitome of introversion.

And because he hated going out into nature.

And well ...

People.

"Didn't you just come back yesterday?"

He was busy typing on his phone until the display went black and it disappeared into the recess of his jacket pocket. Kenma wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. A yawn escaped his mouth. "Mhm. It's not like I have better things to do than come on this stupid trip where too many people come along and I have to have social conversations before Kuroo makes me do it. "

"So, he kind of forced you to come with us?"

"More or less. But well.” Kenma didn't seem to mind that Kuroo just decided things for him. Akaashi remembered that since he had known Kuroo and Kenma, the former had always decided things for the latter - whether it was food or afternoon activities. Kenma had told him that once. He complained every time, but even now Akaashi could see a strange kind of satisfaction in his eyes.

Perhaps he had stared at him a little too long when Kenma broke the silence between them and asked back: “Why are you coming with us? Did the idiot talk you into it?"

Bokuto's words and that desperate look in his eyes came back to him.

And the onigiris - Bokuto's tried and true bribe when he wanted something from Akaashi. He had already figured it out long ago, but was still annoyed this trick worked every time - even if they weren't the main reason Akaashi had agreed to this sudden trip.

\- although he hadn't had a great choice anyway.

“It seems important to him that I come along. Even if it wasn't easy to explain to my boss why I need a few days off at such short notice. After that, I probably won't even get to sleep because I have to work through so many things,” he replied.

In truth, his boss had been very happy Akaashi wanted to use some of his many leftover vacation days. He would never forget the look of relief. After that he was practically chased out of his office, saying he should relax from now on.

Kenma yawned again: "Sleep is overrated."

“You might think so. But sleep is very important."

"I can do well without sleep."

“You have to take care of your health. This is important."

He pointed in the direction of the booth where Kuroo and Bokuto were still standing: “I have Kuroo, he takes care of it for me. If he could, he would keep taking the controller out of my hand, or even roll me away from my desk in my chair so that I no longer sit in front of computer screens."

Akaashi didn't doubt Kuroo would do that. He had seen it himself.

"Bokuto would never do that to me."

"The idiot’s probably too scared of you." Kenma snorted and rolled his eyes. Confused about this statement - _why should Bokuto of all people be afraid of him_ \- he replied: "Why should he be afraid of me?" When Kenma gave him a _you-know-why_ look, it was Akaashi who this time rolled his eyes: "If you allude to what’s currently going on between us, then I can tell you he has to put it down to himself."

It sounded plausible in his head.

After all, Bokuto was the one who had constantly blew him off on dates, postponed him or completely forgotten him, kept no promises and agreements, spontaneously changed travel plans with Akaashi by not going on vacation with him in the first place, but instead accompanying his volleyball colleagues.

Didn't Akaashi have the right to be mad at him for once in his life?

Or was there a _to-be-mad-at-Bokuto-is-a-sin_ -rule he didn't know about?

At Akaashi's judgmental look, Kenma seemed to know exactly what was going on in his head. If Akaashi remembered it correctly, he had even advised him not to put up with everything and to show Bokuto just that.

"I know. But apparently, he’s aware of this fact.”- Akaashi had noticed. That rare care Bokuto had shown over the past few days had been scary – he was always too busy with volleyball. “He was talking to Kuroo about it the other day, and Kuroo told me a few things. He also said the idiot is trying to make it up, but you seem to be keeping your distance.” He was aware of this fact. But if he didn't keep his distance, how else was Bokuto supposed to learn?

Kenma rubbed his neck, "Look, I'm not a relationship expert, and that's what I told you when you told me all this stuff, but I think sooner or later you'll have to talk to him about it. Ignoring the problem and being silent won't help you later either."

"I'll keep it in mind," was all he said. He didn’t want to discuss this topic any further.

Especially not because Bokuto and Kuroo joined them again. The former grinned broadly at him and held out a small bag.

“Here, they had cookies! They even look a bit like owls! Kuroo disagrees, but I think they totally look like that! Here, eat some!"

Akaashi took a quick look at the bag decorated with ghosts and pumpkins, and shook his head slightly: "I don’t want to-"

Kenma shot him a look.

Akaashi paused in his sentence. Kuroo, who had sipped his cocoa contentedly, looked curiously between them. A sigh escaped him and he said, "Good, give me some of the cookies."

Bokuto's beam of joy couldn’t be overlooked as he pushed the bag into his hand. He turned to Kenma, who was also starting to sip his cocoa. "Hey, Kenma, do you want some cookies too?"

"No."

"Are you really sure? I can give you some!"

"No."

"Mhm okay! Then there’s more left for me!"

He watched the conversation in silence. Kuroo beside him smirked and teased his boyfriend. Grinning, Bokuto stuffed a few biscuits into his mouth and babbled to the three of them until they reached the platform where the Shinkansen stopped. Nothing of the others was to be seen far and wide - except for Kageyama, who was standing with his gym bag near the front of the platform.

Kuroo stretched his head: "Wait, aren't they...?"

Akaashi sensed the figures next to Kageyama - four in number. Two faces looked very familiar to him, while he had never seen the other two before. They all seemed to know each other, though. Laughs echoed over to them.

The five only noticed the newcomers when Bokuto called out loudly: “Kuroo, this is Ushiwaka! Do you see, do you see?"

Only then did Akaashi recognize the burly professional wing spiker, who was standing with his serious expression next to a red-haired bald head. Akaashi tried to remember his name, but unfortunately, he couldn't remember it.

Suddenly one of them pushed forward. Brunette, slim, but well-trained, suntanned skin, flirty grin, charming aura. He showed them a peace sign - much to the disapproval of the other man next to him - and said cheerfully, “Yahoo! I think we don't know each other yet! My name is Oikawa Tōru and you have the unique opportunity to go to a vacation with me!"

“Shittykawa, shut up. Not everyone within a hundred meters has to know who you are,” remarked the other one annoyed.

"Iwa-chan!"

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, but seemed to decide not to ask any further. Instead, he turned to Ushijima and the others. _Who the hell was he again_...

“Ushijima? And ...? "He looked questioningly at the said man, whose name Akaashi couldn't think of.

“Oh, I'm Tendō! Back then I played in the same team as our dear Wakatoshi here! I'm just on my way home and was spontaneously persuaded to go with you to this creepy island!” He grinned broadly and patted Ushijima a few times on the shoulder, who didn't seem particularly impressed.

Inwardly, Akaashi hit his forehead.

Of course.

Tendō.

_It must be the hair._

He felt a little caught off guard when he noticed Kenma's eyes on him. Akaashi decided not to say anything, just to take a biscuit out of his bag and stuff it into his mouth - to Bokuto's delight, who happily put an arm around his shoulder.

Another thing Akaashi noticed.

Bokuto had always sought physical closeness, but since agreeing to this trip, it had become even more extreme.

"I told Ushijima about it and suddenly they were standing in front of my apartment door in Sendai and wanted to come with me," Kageyama explained with an apologetic look. Kuroo waved him off, rather he looked very pleased that even more people came along. Only Kenma made a face.

“It's going to be so cool! In Argentina unfortunately there are no scary islands, but there are plenty of beaches and sun! - and mountains. So many mountains...” Oikawa sighed at the end.

_Iwa-chan_ beside him rolled his eyes. "Usually you're always the first to run out screaming in horror movies."

"Hey! That's not true at all!"

“Do you want me to ask Makki or Mattsun? They can confirm that for me."

"You’re so mean to me!"

"As always."

Oikawa stuck out his tongue at him, which _Iwa-chan_ didn't particularly impress. He kept typing on his phone. Akaashi noticed the Godzilla phone case for the first time, which already seemed visibly worn.

He heard Bokuto ask next to him: “You said you were on your way home. Where are you currently living?"

"In France! I'm a chocolatier in Paris! I make the world's best chocolate!” Bokuto's eyes widened at the answer. With his mouth open he replied: “WOAH! That's really cool!"

Kenma covered his ears and growled: "How can you be so loud ..." He didn't seem to notice, because he was still busy listening to Tendo's stories from Paris. The twinkle in his eyes was hard to miss. Akaashi had to smile.

Iwa-chan - _they must have known each other a lot longer. It sounds more like a nickname from childhood_ \- asked the newcomers: "Are we still waiting for someone?"

Akaashi nodded: “Yes, a few more from Miyagi are coming with us. They should be here at any moment..."

"Ah, look! Speaking of the devil.” They all turned around. A little further away, a group of several people approached their position. Tsukishima towered over them with his size, Hinata was mainly recognizable because of his bright orange hair. He and Nishinoya waved happily to them. Kuroo grinned and put a hand on his hip: "You're coming pretty late."

"We’re sorry! The train had to stop unexpectedly once! But we hurried to get here”, Suga replied when they were close enough.

Akaashi let his gaze wander over the group from Miyagi. He found they had changed only slightly from the outside. Only Hinata had shorter hair, suntanned skin and had definitely grown a few inches - he looked a little more grown up in Akaashi's eyes - and Tsukishima's hair had grown longer and wavy since he had last seen him.

Hinata's eyes widened and gestured at Oikawa and the others in amazement. “Tōru! And Seijoh's Ace! And ... Japan?! And the Guess Monster?"

... of his kind, however, he hadn't changed a bit.

"Tōru?!" It came out of Kageyama's mouth. He shut up as soon as he noticed a few of the others staring at him in amazement and began to play with the fastener on his jacket.

Oikawa grinned broadly and waved to him: “It's nice to see you again, Chibi-chan! Man, you're still pretty tanned! You can't get the Brazilian sun out of your skin that quickly, can you? - and hello Refreshing-kun! You look good! Heard you're getting married soon?"

(Akaashi was very well aware of the evil look Kageyama was giving him. He pretended he hadn't seen it anyway.)

Suga smiled warmly: "Thank you, and yeah, next spring."

"I’m definitely not allowed to-"

Oikawa was abruptly interrupted by Hinata's sudden scream, who jumped in Bokuto’s arms with a grin on his face: "Bokuto-san!" He picked him up as if he weighed nothing - and as if they were still in high school.

"Hello, my favorite star student!"

"You only had one student, Bokuto," noted Akaashi. Bokuto replied immediately: “Keiji! It doesn't matter at all, he still remains my absolute favorite star student! And- Tsukki! Hello Tsukki!"

"Oh, hello Tsukki! Tsukki!"

At the familiar tone, Tsukishima withdrew behind Sugawara and Sawamura, gazing at his phone, muttering, "Please spare me that." However, he didn’t seem to be able to escape them. Kuroo and Bokuto each stood to the side of him and Kuroo grinned confidently: “Oh, don't pull that face! You’re surely looking forward to spending a week with us on a creepy island. We know you.” He poked him in the side with his elbow a few times.

“I can think of much better things than going to an island with you idiots of all people. - No offense, Akaashi-san.” He shot Akaashi an apologetic look.

"It’s okay."

“You’re so mean, Tsukki! But we know you’re loving us in secret!” Bokuto made a face.

"I agree! You just don't have to be so shy!"

Kenma spoke up: “Tsukishima, can I rent you so I can get rid of the annoyance for a few days? I would then go back to my bed and sleep. If you don't mind. The price doesn't matter."

Kuroo shouted and pointed his finger at his boyfriend: “Kenma! And no, you stop right there until the train comes!” Kenma winced at Kuroo's loud tone like a frightened cat.

“I'd rather jump off the next bridge. Sorry.” Tsukishima shook his head.

"I can understand you. To this day I still wonder why I haven't done it yet."

"KENMA!"

This time Akaashi spoke up. With a serious face he said: "Kenma-san, you shouldn't talk about something like that." However, he just rolled his eyes and grumbled: "It was just a joke." He took out his phone from his jacket pocket and started to play a game, ignoring Kuroo who was starring at him disturbingly.

"Then it wasn't a good one!"

There was a tiring exchange between the two until a voice on the platform announced the Shinkansen to Nagasaki. There was immediate excitement in the group - apart from Kenma's tired expression, or Tsukishima's annoyed sigh as he tried to somehow keep Bokuto and Kuroo at bay. Hinata was jumping excitedly up and down next to Akaashi.

When the train pulled in and they could get on, everyone jostled in. Akaashi brought up the rear. He didn't like unnecessary squeezing. To his surprise, Bokuto stopped by and was the last to get in with him. He even let him sit by the window, which was unusual because Bokuto _always_ wanted to sit by the window.

But Akaashi didn't say anything, just dropped into his seat while Bokuto stowed their bags in the compartment above them.

He heard Hinata and Kageyama arguing, Oikawa shouted something. Kenma had unpacked his Switch and started playing while Kuroo said something to him. However, because of the volume, Akaashi couldn't hear what he was saying.

His gaze slid outside as the train began to move slowly.

Akaashi smiled.

_Yeah, maybe the trip would be fun._


	7. OCT 23, 06:57 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Man, I kind of imagined the city to be more ... well, more of a city."
> 
> After seven hours by train, they had finally reached Nagasaki. The small city, as Bokuto always called it, shone brightly in the setting sun. They had just got off the train a few minutes ago and were standing somewhere in the station where there was a huge advertisement with an image of the city. While a few of them got food or went to the toilets, the rest waited.
> 
> Hinata, who had never been here before, had been studying the picture for several minutes.
> 
> Kenma, who was standing next to him and tried to suppress a yawn - Bokuto had noticed exactly that he slept through most of the train ride! - said: "You mean more urban?"
> 
> "Exactly! Thanks, Kenma!"
> 
> "No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't turn out like I wanted to be - so at some point I'll probably rewrite it - but I'm just happy that I FINALLY finished it! :'D I hope I can finish the next one faster but I can't promise anything. University is quiet stressfull :(

**October 23, 6:57 PM**

**Bokuto**

"Man, I kind of imagined the city to be more ... well, _more of a city_."

After seven hours by train, they had finally reached Nagasaki. The small city, as Bokuto always called it, shone brightly in the setting sun. They had just got off the train a few minutes ago and were standing somewhere in the station where there was a huge advertisement with an image of the city. While a few of them got food or went to the toilets, the rest waited.

Hinata, who had never been here before, had been studying the picture for several minutes.

Kenma, who was standing next to him and tried to suppress a yawn - _Bokuto had noticed exactly that he slept through most of the train ride!_ \- said: "You mean more urban?"

"Exactly! Thanks, Kenma!"

"No problem."

Kuroo grimaced next to Bokuto, so he had to suppress a giggle. He gave him a tired death look.

Kenma's weakness was still Hinata after all these years - and although Kuroo liked the little redhead, he couldn't stand this fact (" _I should be this weak point, you know? Me!" - "Is someone jealous?" - "Fucking shut it_!"). But he kept his mouth shut and left any thoughts that probably shot through his head ignorant to everyone involved.

Bokuto turned around and put a hand on his protégé's shoulder. He proudly stated, “Nagasaki may not have as many skyscrapers as Tokyo or something, but it does have _Wagyu_ you can find in the whole country! Besides that, it's a lot quieter! - which is of course quite logical, because fewer people live here. But it's really cool!"

Several pairs of eyes looked at him questioningly.

He was confused.

Why did they look at him like that?

"... what is _Wagyu_?", Noya asked after a moment of complete silence.

Daichi nodded: "I was just about to ask the same question."

Bokuto opened his eyes in shock: “As if you don't know what _Wagyu_ is! That's basically the specialty here!"

"And how do you know that?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow doubtfully. In one hand he held a mug of coffee and in the other a sandwich he had made at home for the trip. Even he didn't seem to know about this delicious meal, and that shocked Bokuto even more.

"Well, I used to live here, so I should know that!"

Three pairs of eyes in particular looked at him in confusion.

With a raised eyebrow, Kuroo asked, "I thought you were from Tokyo?"

"Yeah sure!" Bokuto put his arms on his hips. “This is where I was born, but my father had to come here for work. That's why I lived here for two years when I was little! My mom did _Wagyu_ almost every day because my sisters and I were practically inhaling it! When I think about it, I get hungry again.” Just as he was thinking about his mother's delicious dishes again, his stomach began to growl.

Without a word, Akaashi held out his remaining slice of bread. He avoided eye contact with Bokuto, which didn't prevent him from taking the rest of the bread with a beaming face. He wanted to fall around his neck again, but Bokuto wasn't sure how far he could go without Akaashi ignoring him again.

(Although he had seen Akaashi's smile through the reflection in the glass on the train when they left Tokyo - and he certainly hadn't imagined it! He was 100 percent sure of that!)

It was enough for Bokuto that Akaashi seemed more open to him again.

Kuroo tore him from his thoughts again: “But what is _Wagyu_ now? I've never heard of it."

Bokuto opened his mouth, but someone got ahead of him: “This is Kobe Beef. You can eat with different sauces, even with honey. It’s also often eaten on a skewer. It should taste very good. I never had the chance to try it yet, but at some point, I would like to eat this.” Ushijima looked around thoughtfully. The crowd looked at him in amazement, as if they hadn't expected that he knew something like that - or said anything at all.

"At least Ushijima is cultured, unlike you, you cultural bastards!" Bokuto stuck his tongue out to Kuroo when he rolled his eyes.

When they were complete again, the group followed the stream of people through the station - more or less aimlessly, while Kuroo tried to find his way around on his phone and see where they had to go next.

Bokuto munched his bread contentedly, Akaashi ran silently next to him, his eyes on the floor. He swallowed the leftovers when he said: “You didn't say you lived here before.” He didn't sound sad or disappointed, but he didn't seem happy either. Akaashi hid his emotions behind his stoic mask when Bokuto threw a quick look at his direction.

"Well, nobody asked either," he simply replied, not sure what kind of answer Akaashi expected from him.

The latter only nodded, if hardly noticeably.

"Bokuto-san, that's so cool!" Hinata ran to his left. His eyes shone with admiration, which made Bokuto laugh out loud. Kageyama, who was running behind Hinata, shook his head slightly and grumbled: "How you can always be so excited about everything is a mystery to me ..."

"Baka!"

"You’re a Baka!"

Suga's voice came from further back: “Hey, guys! We'd better find our way to the harbor so we can finally get to this island. Kuroo, where do we have to go?"

Kuroo stopped, his eyes still on the phone. Kenma leaned over to glimpse the display. "Yeah, wait a moment." His eyebrows were drawn together in thought. His fingers darted across the screen a few times. He mumbled something softly and Kenma replied in the same tone. Finally, he lifted his head: “We have to take another train that stops nearby. Just follow me."

“Because you could always rely on your sense of direction.” Kenma yawned.

"Hey! I’m only too happy to remind you that I once had to get you out of a maze at a festival because you got lost and crumbled into a lonely corner!"

"Okay, okay. You don't have to expose me right away."

“Oh, that wasn't exposure yet! I know much more embarrassing things about you-"

"Okay, stop flirting, and Kuroo, you'd better take us to the right lane." Suga gave him an amused look, why Bokuto - in view of the fact that Suga looked like he was about to lie down on the floor and want to sleep - had to smile. “We’re in a strange city, and I would really appreciate it if we could get to this island before midnight. In contrast to you, we have been on the road a little longer and would not be averse to a bed."

As if he knew that Suga would say that!

"That wasn't a-" Kuroo gave up and sighed. “All right, this way. We are nearly there."

Together they walked to the next platform. The chatter had grown quieter, and instead there was amicable silence in the group. Bokuto noticed how Akaashi rubbed his eyes a few times before finally putting his hands in his jacket pockets and hiding half of his face behind his scarf. His hair was sticking out in all directions through the cap he had pulled off earlier.

Bokuto thought Akaashi looked really cute.

(He always told him that, but Akaashi would only complain about his hard-to-control hair.)

He stood behind him for a moment to get his hat out of his backpack. Before Akaashi could say a word, Bokuto had already put it back on his head. He brushed a few strands behind his hat.

He looked incredibly cute in a hat too.

Bokuto beamed and Akaashi looked down.

The train journey went without further incident. They got off at their stop, walked blindly after Kuroo and finally, _finally_ , they had arrived at the port.

"The harbor is huge!", Hinata and Yamaguchi shouted at the same time.

Akaashi patiently explained, “This is because the harbor of Nagasaki is an important one in the East Asian region. Even earlier, even when Japan was still ruled by an emperor."

"Wow, amazing!"

Suddenly Suga asked: "Where are Noya and Tanaka?" Everyone turned to him to see that two members of their group were missing. Daichi let out an annoyed sigh: "You'd think they'd finally grown up ... Where are those idiots again?" He shouldered his bag and was about to march back to the train station when two shadows on them from a distance came running in their direction.

"Sorry! Noya had got something to eat in the train station because he was hungry!"

“Man, I should have listened to Asahi! If I had made bread or something, then I would have had something to eat and would not have had to go hungry."

The two of them came to them puffing. Daichi grimaced sourly, while Suga just smiled: "If only you had listened to Asahi." Then Bokuto could listen to Daichi lecture the two - a well-known scene when he thought back to the earlier days.

Iwaizumi, who had cast a quick look in their direction, turned to Kuroo and asked: "Okay, which jetty do we have to go to now?" His face was also drawn from tiredness.

"I think ... the boat over there."

Kuroo indicated one of the smaller boats on one of the rear piers. Bokuto screwed up his eyes to see better, but because of the onset of darkness he could hardly see anything. But even from a distance, he could see that the boat looked quite small, in contrast to the other boats and ships in the harbor. He gave Kuroo a critical look, who himself had frowned.

Ushijima expressed his thoughts: “And we all fit in there? It looks very small from a distance. "

Bokuto looked at him sideways.

_Sometimes he's a little scary._

Then he remembered that Akaashi would always be able to read his mind. Only he stood next to him in silence, his eyelids half closed, he looked half exhausted, half annoyed by the fact they had still not reached the island.

Bokuto wanted to put his arm around him, but he stopped himself.

The sudden sounds of Kuroo's clapping hands startled him: “Oh, we’re all okay with that. Also, it's probably a lot bigger than we can see from here. Be a little more adventurous!"

Kenma gave him an annoyed look and then walked after his excited, energetic boyfriend.

Suga called from further back: “If you think so. Alas, this whole trip was a failure, you’re welcome to pay the train costs back."

Kuroo held his right thumb up in the air. Part of the group started laughing.

Just before they reached the boat, a small man jumped back onto the dock with a huge grin on his face. He reached Bokuto up to his chest - if at all - and his bright red hair would stand out everywhere, but in itself he looked like a friendly person when he walked towards them with great strides and exclaimed euphorically: "Are you the sixteen brave adventurers who have signed up for this horror-tastic week, full of horror and tension? You look exactly like it! Especially you, with the black friezes!” Kuroo grinned. “And you there, yes, you with the glasses and the blond hair! Don't believe in ghosts, do you? Then I’ll hopefully be able to convince you of the exact opposite!"

Tsukishima hissed disinterestedly: “There are no ghosts, every child knows that. You can’t believe in anything that has not been scientifically proven. That's crystal clear."

Suga suddenly appeared next to him. Bokuto had to admit that he sometimes found it quite scary when he just showed up everywhere to spur on or scold his former kohais.

He poked the blond grouch a few times in the side with his elbow and grinned: “Tsukki, your pessimist and realist are showing. Now be a little more relaxed! It's not less about having to _believe_ in ghosts, but more about having _fun_ with your friends! So, put the grumpy cat attitude aside and just enjoy the days off."

"I'm not saying anything anymore."

Suga grinned contentedly and, with the help of Noya and Tanaka, pushed it onto the boat while the rest of them went on board one by one. A few of them immediately positioned themselves at the stern to get a better view of the ghost island. Bokuto stood behind Hinata, who was staring with big eyes into the dark distance after the boat had cast off.

_To look into the darkness like this is pretty bleak. At least they could have illuminated the island._

Half an hour passed before Oikawa suddenly moved: "Is that the island?"

"Seems so." Bokuto shrugged aside when he heard Kenma's voice right next to him. He had joined them after apparently the conversation between Kuroo and their tour guide had become too boring for him.

“Man, it's not as big as I imagined. In fact, it's ... a lot smaller. But look! You can see some of the old buildings!” Tendo remarked.

“In my brochure it says there was once an underwater coal mining operation here. And the multi-story houses you see there are said to have been the first high-rise buildings ever to be built from reinforced concrete in Japan. During World War Two, the island was even shot at by American torpedoes. However, they only applied to the coal freighter anchored off the coast of Hashima. Modernization was very important here."

Bokuto turned his head back slightly to catch a glimpse of Akaashi, who was standing behind him with the said brochure in hand. He screwed up his eyes. _No wonder he needed glasses when trying to read even in the dark!_ Bokuto shook his head.

“Someone’s well informed!” Their guide had turned away from Kuroo. He had apparently heard Akaashi's lecture about the spirit island and seemed to be on fire for it. His eyes shone in the dark.

Something uncomfortable stirred in Bokuto. He immediately got the urge to want Akaashi very close - regardless of whether Akaashi wanted it or not. So, he followed his urge. He put an arm around his shoulders and proudly said, “That's our Akaashi! He always sticks his nose in books! He even earns his money with it!” Bokuto felt Akaashi looking at him sideways, but he didn't respond.

"Oh really? So, you write books?"

Akaashi shook his head, “I'm not a writer, I'm an editor at a manga publisher. It's less exciting and more exhausting than it sounds."

"But it's still really cool!"

"Bokuto-san ..."

"What? I think it's really great! Of course, I would think it would be better if you gave me some inside information every now and then...“ Bokuto grimaced innocently.

“So that you can tell everyone? No thanks."

"Oh man!" Bokuto whined. He hadn't given up on getting Akaashi to dig him into the depths of his work - and learn a few spoilers on his favorite manga series. Akaashi rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his temple.

Their guide burst out laughing: "Like an old, married couple!"

At the same time their heads twitched in his direction: "W-What?" Nothing more than a stutter broke out from both of them. Bokuto couldn't see in the darkness exactly how it was with Akaashi, but he noticed how he turned red. Fortunately for him, nobody noticed, even when Kuroo shot him a look.

But it wasn't that he had never thought about it before.

To know Akaashi by his side all his life, come hell or high water, to start a family with him, that was a nice thought. The first time he had thought about it, when they were sitting together in front of the TV in the evening and there was an advertisement about a new trash comedy about four couples who wanted to get married. Akaashi had made fun of it and suddenly the subject of what their dream locations would be for a wedding came up.

They hadn't talked about it since, but the thought hadn't gone from Bokuto's mind. Instead, he found himself stopping a few times in front of a jeweler to look for engagement rings.

Maybe he should deal with it as soon as they got back?

As if from one mouth, they replied: “We aren’t married.” Their synchronicity made the others smile.

"You’re not? One could think it would be you."

"No, we are not," Akaashi replied. It sounded monotonous, too careless for Bokuto's liking. From the side he could see that Akaashi hadn't made a face. His expression, his _poker face_ , did not reveal the emotions behind it. Instead he pulled back, took a step to the side so that the physical contact between them stopped, and went to Kenma, who was standing at the back rail.

Kuroo put a hand on his shoulder. He gave his best friend an encouraging, confident smile, but it didn't change the fact that Bokuto felt the barely noticeable distance between them grow.

And Bokuto could only watch.

* * *

"So, we're here! Welcome to Hashima! I’ll show you the camp first! It’s our base and from here we start all excursions! So, come with me!"

The clock read nine o'clock when they finally reached the island. It was smaller than Bokuto had imagined. Hardly anything was visible in the dark, save for the towering, empty skyscrapers of the small town. The camp consisted of numerous small wooden huts and a main house in the middle of the camp.

They trudged after the guide as he showed them the facility.

"I feel like I'm on a boy scout trip," Tsukishima grumbled next to Bokuto.

Hinata spoke from behind them: “How good that we are not scouts! Then it would be super boring!” He jumped joyfully and full of energy next to Tsukishima and grinned brightly. The blonde grimaced in disgust: “It is still a mystery to me how one can be so happy about something so banal or boring. I think I don't even want to know. "

Sugawara, who was walking in front of them, turned to them: "Tsukishima, where is your positive mood?"

"What positive mood?"

"Touché."

Their guide stopped in the middle of the camp. A woman hurried up to him, holding a small plastic bowl in which there were numerous keys with numbers. He thanked her and turned to the group: “So, here are the keys to the huts. There is a bathroom, a closet for your belongings, a TV, and two single beds! Those who need physical closeness or cannot live without their better half next to them can push the beds together! I think we're old enough for something like that! Breakfast is always from half past seven to nine! So, good night and we see us tomorrow!"

It wasn't long before Bokuto finally got his hands on the key with a big _seven_ for Akaashi’s and his hut. Excited, he ran to the map to see where their hut was - in the last row on the far right.

_How exciting!_

Akaashi walked after him in silence.

The door of the hut rattled loudly when Bokuto opened it with a swing.

“Wow, Akaashi, the hut’s really cool! Like in these horror films, where everyone dies!"

Bokuto's eyes sparkled as he looked inside the hut. Two single beds stood on the wall to his right, which were separated from each other by a bedside table. Across from them was a closet, a desk, and the television, and a large fur rug lay on the floor.

He dropped his bag on the floor near the entrance. “Which bed do you want? Well, basically it doesn't matter because we're pushing them together anyway! - I'll still take the left side!” He dropped onto the bed in question. "The mattress is a bit hard, but nothing that could be a problem!"

Akaashi put his bag next to Bokutos and sat on the other bed with a satisfied sigh. He didn’t say anything.

"I'm going to check the bathroom."

Bokuto jumped up and took long strides to the small room. When he turned on the light, he was pleased to find that the bathroom was bigger than it looked.

He shouted, “Well, you definitely don't have to worry about stinking. The shower is pretty big! And there are even two sinks! Maybe we should think about adding a second sink in our bathroom. What do you think?"

There was no answer. Bokuto poked his head out of the bathroom, confused: "Akaashi?"

He was still lying on his bed, his glasses taken off his face and one hand running over his eyes. Bokuto stepped out of the bathroom. Akaashi seemed to have completely blanked him out, because after he had said his name again, the black-haired man didn’t react to his voice either.

Finally, he stood in front of his bed and tapped him: "Akaa-"

"Yes, yes, YES, I'm listening to you," he replied, loud and annoyed. Bokuto's hand jerked back. He was not used to Akaashi's raised voice. Even when they argued about the most trivial things, Akaashi hadn't raised it. Bokuto blamed it on tiredness, because Akaashi was _clearly overtired_.

"You don't have to be so loud ..."

Akaashi straightened up, hair sticking out sideways. If he hadn't shot him a death look, Bokuto would have loved to hug him and hold him until Akaashi fell asleep - he knew from personal experience that Akaashi could best fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Instead, he replied, “I wasn't loud at all, Bokuto-san. It's been a long day and I'm tired. I'm sorry if I didn’t listen carefully. But it's not as if what you said was vital - or _even important_.” Bokuto wanted to nod understandably, but his heart contracted painfully at Akaashi's last words.

He wasn't sure what to answer to that.

He just felt a huge wave of disappointment in himself.

"... oh," was all that came out of his mouth.

It took Akaashi a moment to seemingly be aware of the effect of his words. His head shot up. "No, wait, I didn’t mean that-"

But his words had long been burned into Bokuto's memory.

He wasn't exactly sure what to do. So, he decided to flee.

Bokuto ran towards the door: "I'll go see what the others are doing." He felt Akaashi's presence right behind him, fingers clawed into his jacket. As if trying to stop Bokuto from leaving the cabin. But he didn't know if he wanted to be here to face his own ineptitude and disappointment.

In addition, Bokuto wanted to avoid getting into one of his phases. Ever since he'd been in college and then turned pro, he'd learned that Akaashi won't always be there to help him out. So, he had learned to deal with it himself.

"Bokuto-"

Akaashi's grip on the tip of his jacket tightened, but Bokuto opened the door and stepped outside. Contact broke off and Bokuto didn't turn around as he walked between the huts. He stood at the back of the next page and let out air. Except for the rustling of the leaves in the sea breeze, the lapping of the waves and distant laughter, he heard nothing-

Suddenly there was a bang behind him. Startled, he took hold of his heart.

Bokuto turned around and saw that he was standing right by the window and could look into Hinata's and Kageyama's hut. The loud noise turned out to be caused by a heavy bag that was carelessly dropped on the floor.

Bokuto let out a sigh of relief.

_They couldn't just scare him off!_

Hinata was jumping wildly around the room. He heard Kageyama give some blunt answers, pushing the former out of the way to take up more space. Hinata didn't seem to like that because he pouted, throw himself on the bed and didn't move an inch.

Bokuto smirked and suppressed a laugh. He pushed himself off the wall again to give both of them their space. His way led him on through the huts until he noticed a small group that was sitting together and laughing. So Bokuto had heard their laugh earlier!

As he got closer, he recognized Suga, Daichi, Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Tendo. The former sat on two chairs on the porch of the hut, Oikawa crouched on the railing, Iwaizumi stood right next to him with his hands buried in his jacket pockets. Tendo rocked back and forth.

"Oh hello! Aren't you unpacking?” Bokuto stood next to Tendo and was greeted back with a _hello_.

Sugawara explained: "We wanted to enjoy the fresh night air a bit before we unpack the things and then call it a day."

"I'm still way too excited to start thinking about sleeping - even though I've been up since five!" Laughed Oikawa - and actually, unlike the others, he seemed less tired and exhausted.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had so much coffee," Iwaizumi replied without grimacing.

“Iwa-chan! You know it's my elixir of life."

“Then have some tea. It's much healthier. As a professional athlete, you should actually know that."

"Mhm, yeah. But I'm on vacation, so I can let myself go a little! I even had a burger yesterday!"

"Unbelievable." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and got a swipe from Oikawa when he poked him in the side with his elbow. "Hey! Otherwise I always have to pay close attention to my diet! Is it true or am I right, Bokkun?"

Suddenly all eyes were on him and Bokuto immediately nodded in agreement: “That's right! I have to too!"

Sugawara made a pensive face: "I could never imagine turning my hobby into a profession, I mean, playing volleyball professionally."

"Why not?"

“Well, for one thing, there is the pressure. I’d always be asked to give at least my full 100 percent every single game. And I don't know whether this performance expectation will reduce the love of sport in the long run. Then there is this pathological diet! You have to make sure you always eat exactly the right thing, and not one gram of carbohydrates too much! I could never live without my cookies. Or a good bowl of ramen.” A laugh broke out in the group, which made Sugawara loudly indignant.

Daichi grinned at him from the side: "Of course, Suga."

"Hey, I'm serious! How about if you had to go without your tofu, huh? That would be the end of the world for you too! - in any case, I enjoyed it as a hobby to spend time with my friends, to move around, to grow with them, to develop my skills. Perhaps it’s also dew to me and my attitude, but I think professional sport is definitely nothing made up for me."

After a dramatic pause, he added: "Even if I miss it a little sometimes."

Tendo nodded understandably: “I know what you mean! When I make my chocolates, I always think about the good old days when we were all high school rivals!"

"It wasn't that long ago ...", Daichi interjected, but no one reacted.

"Everyone theirs, Suga-chan!" Oikawa said. He jumped down from the railing and stretched his limbs a little. “You're doing something you really enjoy and we're doing exactly the same! For me, volleyball is everything I've ever wanted in life, and that's why I've always put so much energy and diligence into it. It's kind of like my second home, a kind of refuge. Nothing else would have been an option for me!” Bokuto noticed Iwaizumi glancing sideways at Oikawa. He couldn't see exactly what was going through his head - _where was Akaashi when you needed him?_ \- but that strange look in his eyes disappeared as quickly as it had come, and went completely unnoticed.

"I agree! Volleyball is just great! I wouldn't want to do anything else!” He finally enthused. After all, it was the best thing in the world! - next to Akaashi of course, but it was his big dream and Bokuto was ambitious enough to make his dream of the best normal ace come true!

But then he had to think about Akaashi again and an what he said earlier.

Bokuto grimaced slightly.

It rattled in his head again - he urgently needed to speak to Kuroo tomorrow! There must be a way that Akaashi wasn't so mad at him anymore ... Even if he should sleep alone and lonely in his single bed this night.

And Akaashi's words had offended him a little because - _because he always said important things!_ Well, some things were more important than others, but all he'd wanted to do was have a normal conversation ...

He sighed softly, then straightened up.

He had to face Akaashi again for better or worse. He also slowly noticed how he was getting a little tired.

"Well, I should go back. I wish you a good night and see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, good night!"

Tendo joined in: “I'm going too! - I have to see if Wakatoshi-kun didn't accidentally take the hut apart by mistake. You never know."

" _By mistake_? How can you accidentally take something apart?” Iwaizumi gave him a confused look.

"Don’t ask. Long story. So good night!"

"Night!"

When Bokuto entered the hut again, Akaashi was lying in his bed, his face pressed into the pillow, his hair tangled and strongly curled. A slight snore could be heard. So Akaashi slept soundly. Bokuto didn't know whether he should be relieved or disappointed about it. But he still had to think of what Akaashi had said earlier. It still stabbed him in the chest.

Bokuto let out a sigh.

He set about getting out of his clothes and swapping them for a comfortable t-shirt and his sleeping shorts. In the bathroom he jingled a bit when he got ready, which was probably the reason why Akaashi eyed him sleepily when Bokuto came out of the bathroom again.

"Bokuto ...?"

It was nothing more than a harsh whisper. Bokuto ignored the urge to run through Akaashi's wild hair and fall prey to his cuteness, because Akaashi was _way too cute when sleepy_. Instead, Bokuto crouched down by his travel bag and stuffed his clothes from today into it at random.

Akaashi sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes: "I must have fallen asleep ..." Bokuto noticed how he watched him packing his bag. He sighed softly. “I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It wasn't meant that way.”- and Bokuto would have loved to believe him, but he knew Akaashi, and Akaashi never said things he didn't mean. In Bokuto's eyes he was far too direct and clever for that.

And maybe that hurt a little more.

When Bokuto didn't answer, Akaashi rubbed his face briefly before trying again to try to minimize the tension between them: “Hey, do we want to push the beds together the way you wanted? I know-"

"No, it’s okay this way."

Bokuto didn't want to encourage him to do things Akaashi didn't want himself.

So, he was surprised when Akaashi opened his mouth to protest. But he didn’t do it. He stared at Bokuto for a few seconds, watched him disappear under the covers and his back to him before regaining the ability to speak again: "... okay. Whatever you want. If-"

"I know. Good night."

Another silence, followed by a quiet "... good night".


	8. OCT 24, 07:36 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He liked Kageyama's sleeping face.
> 
> In contrast to all the faces he had during the day, this one was peaceful and deeply relaxed.

**October 24th, 07:36 AM**

**Hinata**

Hinata didn't know how tired he actually was until he fell on his bed after a soothing shower and three seconds later, he was asleep. When he woke up the next morning with sticky eyes and saliva on his chin, he was not lying on his bedspread, but had instead wrapped himself in a cocoon like a caterpillar.

Through the tiny crack in his eyelids, he could see Kageyama, who was still deeply asleep in his bed, his head pressed deep into the pillow, his face in Hinata's direction.

He liked Kageyama's sleeping face.

In contrast to all the faces he had during the day, this one was peaceful and deeply relaxed.

And sometimes the urge overcame him to take this peaceful face in his hands and give a thousand kisses, until he grumbled drowsy and tried to free himself from the grip of his hands. ( - of course there was always the danger Kageyama was even more grumpy than usual, but nothing Hinata couldn't handle! After all, he had known him long and well enough to be able to handle him - at least one should be able to say that about his own boyfriend.)

It was still dark outside.

Hinata fumbled for his phone, which was on the bedside table by his bed, and had to blink a few times before he could see the time clearly and no longer blurred.

When the number was finally visible for him, he groaned softly - why did he wake up at half past four? -, switched his phone off, turned around and tried to sleep again.

The next time he woke up, someone was shaking his shoulder.

"... i ... ta!"

The voices sounded familiar.

But he was far too tired to assign these correctly. He blocked them out and instead tried to just go back to sleep.

"... Hi ... ata!" The voices became clearer and clearer.

Hinata grumbled.

He didn't want to get up.

"Hinata!" That was definitely Tanaka, who had almost yelled in his ear. Hinata pulled the blanket over his head, but it disappeared again within two seconds, and with it the cozy warmth.

"Shōyō, get up, you sleepyhead!", Noya said and jumped up and down next to Hinata's bed.

"Hmm ... not yet. Let me get some more sleep ...” He tucked the pillow between his arms and tried to catch up on his well-deserved sleep. - Maybe it wasn't a very good idea to spend half the night watching Kageyama sleep.

Not that he would ever admit that he ever did.

But it had been nice to hear his boyfriend's snoring again and the thousand twists Kageyama made in the night - really, like the guy kept playing volleyball in his dreams at night - with no ocean or a two-hours train ride between them.

It was quite comforting in a weird way.

Even if Kageyama exuded an aura that was anything but calming.

Noya was now pulling at his bedspread, willing to chase Hinata out of the land of dreams. Hinata clung desperately to his pillow. When suddenly the warming blanket disappeared from his body and cold air hit his skin, he grumbled in protest.

He only got to hear: “You can still sleep when you are dead! So up with you! At training camps you were always the first to get up on your feet!"

Hinata was sure Noya was grinning.

After he still hadn't moved, two hands - very cold - grabbed his ankles and slowly pulled him out of bed. He heard Noya groan: "Man, for you just being only 1.70 tall, you are pretty heavy!"

"Hmm, yes ..." Hinata grumbled. It slowly dawned on him that he must give up the fight.

"Look, Noya, he's not really listening to you!"

“You better try to wake up our king from his beauty sleep! He didn't even flinch his eyes!"

"Aye, aye!"

Hinata blinked with one eye. He could watch Tanaka circling the other bed with great strides, fasting Kageyama by the shoulder and trying to shake him awake. In vain, because he didn't even twitch his finger, let alone one eye. He continued to snore softly.

Noya called: “Come on, Shōyō! Almost everyone is at breakfast! We are here to experience something and not to oversleep everything!"

He made a plaintive sound, pressed his face into his pillow and mumbled, "Okay, okay ... Give me another five minutes ..." Noya seemed satisfied with that, then he let go of Hinata's ankles and Hinata crawled slowly back on his bed. He looked to the side and saw that Tanaka was still trying to wake the sleeping Kageyama.

“Noya, Kageyama doesn't want to get up! He just grumbles to himself!"

Instead, he turned around, facing towards Hinata. The eyes were closed, the mouth slightly closed opens, some saliva stuck to his chin, while the hair was disheveled in all directions. Noya was already marching towards his bed - but Hinata knew better. If Noya made him get out of bed like that, an unbearable Kageyama would be walking around all day, and not just one who didn't want to talk about his feelings.

He rubbed his eyes awake and said to the two troublemakers: “You can go to breakfast ... I'll take care of him. We're coming in ten minutes."

"Are you really sure about that? Not that you'll fall asleep again as soon as we go! And Suga said we should get you."

The critical look Noya gave him was probably justified. Hinata felt as if he was going to sleep again any moment. But then he remembered that he was here to have a good time with the others before the seriousness of life caught up with them again.

Besides, he had missed them all terribly during the two years in Brazil.

So he didn't want to miss this chance.

Hinata swung his legs out of bed and stretched, yawning: "What time is it anyway?"

"Half past seven."

"Really? I had set the alarm for seven. I must have overslept ..." Hinata grabbed his phone and noticed his alarm clock was off. He could very well remember that yesterday evening he had asked Kageyama on what time he should set it.

His gaze fell on his sleeping boyfriend.

Or rather the boyfriend who looked like he was sleeping.

"You can go, we will get up now and then come after." Hinata smiled at the two, and finally they buckled. Tanaka said, “Hmm, okay! But hurry up before Suga gets the idea to get you."

"Yeah, yeah. Now go!"

"Okay! See you soon!"

"Yes, see you soon."

The door closed behind them and silence filled the room. Hinata stretched one last time before standing up. The wooden floorboards were way too cold for his taste. He could barely stand on it without feeling like his feet were about to fall off. Hinata slipped into his frog slippers Natsu had given him as a gag for his 21st birthday, because _he's grown up now and therefore needed frog slippers_.

He just shook his head at this, because apparently he and his sister seemed to have different ideas about the clothing style of _adults_.

Yawning, he shuffled over to Kageyama and shook him briefly: "Come on, Kags, get up." He grumbled, as he had done before with Tanaka, and otherwise didn’t react. Hinata let out a sigh, then said, "I'll go to the bathroom first." Because he had thought his boyfriend would jump on it because they _always_ argued about who went to the bathroom first, no matter where. But that wasn't the case, because he was still in his bed and hadn't moved an inch.

Instead, he uttered an "Hm".

“So you really don't want to get up yet? Okay, sleepyhead, but when I'm done you have to get out of bed."

He got a grunt in response. Hinata decided to take this as a _yes_ and went to the bathroom. At the sink he had to fight Kageyama's army of cosmetic products - _how many of these creams does this guy need? That's more than just having t-shirts_! Half of the things landed on the small stool next to the sink, so that Hinata finally had space for his stuff.

He hummed softly to himself while he smeared toothpaste on his toothbrush: "I'm brushing my teeth now, I'm brushing my teeth now, and then I have to pee ..."

Satisfied, he brushed his teeth, hummed a Portuguese song he had picked up during his time in Brazil, did his morning business and came out of the bathroom fresh and bright.

If he had thought Kageyama had woken up or had encouraged himself to at least open his eyes, well then, he was wrong.

He was still lying in bed like a dead man.

Hinata shouted indignantly: "You are still not awake!"

Not even an answer came back. He glanced at the clock on the wall. If they didn't hurry, Noya and Tanaka would be back, and Hinata wanted at all costs to avoid running around with a bad-tempered Kageyama all day.

Hinata jumped at his bed and tugged lightly on the bedspread: "Kags, you have to get up now ~"

A grumble responded, followed by a forceful pull on the bedspread so that it slipped from Hinata's fingers. He groaned, then bent over him so he could get a better look at Kageyama's face. He had narrowed his eyes hard.

"I know you like it a to sleep off when you have no training, but we're here on a spooky island to discover things that maybe no one has seen before! So, let's go!" He played with a strand of Kageyama's messy hair. A hum escaped the sleeping stone.

But Hinata was getting impatient.

"Hey, you little king, get out of bed!"

This time he tugged off the top of the covers, exposing Kageyama's torso.

"Kageyama!"

Said grumbled something like _Leave me alone_ , pressed his face deeper into the pillow and ignored Hinata's annoyed groan. This thoughtfully ran through his hair, his head rattling. It had never been so difficult for him to get his boyfriend out of bed as it was today.

He wasn't used to wanting to stay in bed for so long.

Hinata snorted loudly - and then suddenly an idea occurred to him. A scheming grin formed on his face. He looked down at the half-asleep Kageyama and suppressed a sneaky giggle.

"Okay, you probably didn't want it any other way!" Hinata swung one leg over his boyfriend and sat on his hip so that a possible escape was out of the question. Kageyama blinked slightly, confused by the sudden weight on him. He could probably see Hinata's insidious grin before he called out: "Here comes the out-of-bed tickle attack!"

"Hm...?"

Before he could do anything, Hinata was already attacking the weak spots on his stomach.

After all, Kageyama was the one person who was the most ticklish on the stomach of everyone! - at least from everyone Hinata knew. It was more of an information he'd found out by _accident_. And in a completely unsuitable situation, in which exactly that was not his intention.

Oh well.

Kageyama tried to get hold of his hands, but Hinata's reflexes were faster and at some point he was a laughing mess who tried to get out of this delicate situation by turning away.

Gasping for air between laughs, he managed: "H ... stop ... stop!"

"Hm, what did you say? I can't understand you!” Hinata grinned broadly. He didn't even think of stopping!

"Stop ... haha ... stop it!"

"WHAT?"

In a careless moment, Kageyama finally got hold of Hinata's hands. "Stop doing that! I'm awake!” With a swing he pulled Hinata off his lap. The next second he saw himself with his back on the mattress. Kageyama's head was just inches from his. Hinata laughed: "It took long enough for it!" He wasn't even aware of that until he opened his eyes and stared straight into Kageyama's dark blue ones.

"Oi!" The latter rolled his eyes.

"What? It's just the truth!"

"It's not as if Nishinoya and Tanaka hadn't tried to pull you out of bed beforehand because you didn't want to get up either."

"You noticed that?!"

"Just because I don't want to get up doesn't mean I don't notice all the noise around me."

Hinata punched him slightly in the side and shouted: "You are so mean!" A few more light punches followed until Kageyama grabbed his hands and held them. "What? Why am I mean all of a sudden? I haven't done anything!"

"You did! You’re Bakayama!"

"You’re a Baka!"

Hinata squirmed slightly under Kageyama, trying to get his hands free. Said one immediately understood the memo. But Hinata didn't get up right away. Instead, he looked for a moment into Kageyama's _wonderful, fascinating_ eyes, from which he could seldom tear himself away.

Even when things didn't go as he wished how they should go between them, those eyes didn't fail to have an effect on him. Just like back then, one day in winter during their second year of high school, when he took a closer look for the first time and had the feeling of looking into a dark, wide ocean. Hinata's heart had pounded wildly. He was flushed, Kageyama was flushed, called him a _weirdo_ and turned away nervously.

Unlike then, he held his gaze now, leaned forward, his nose lightly brushed his cheek. Hinata felt his warm breath on his face, lips not far from his.

He closed his eyes, waited.

_Kiss me. Please kiss me. I wanna have a kiss!_

He waited a few seconds.

Nothing happened.

Hinata felt not only Kageyama's warm breath, but also a wave of disappointment rising within him.

When he opened his eyes again, he could see Kageyama’s flitting back and forth, slightly restless. Hinata averted his eyes, gave him a quick peck on the nose so as not to make the situation any more uncomfortable than it was, and crawled out of bed under him.

Back on his feet again he said: "So, get ready now! I'm getting hungry and want to eat something!"

If Kageyama wanted to say something about before, he kept it to himself. Or if he sighed, Hinata missed it while he concentrated on putting his shoes on. Kageyama simply said, “Then go ahead. I'll get ready and then come after.” Hinata heard the bed creak behind him and footsteps on the wooden floorboards, which slowly shuffled towards the bathroom. Rumbling in the closet, running water, the sound of a toothbrush in a mouth.

Hinata picked up his vest, which was on his trunk by the door. "And you will most certainly not go to bed again to go back to sleep?"

"Maybe, but only, if you’re annoying."

"Yes, yes, I'm going! Bakayama ..."

"I heard that!"

Hinata pushed the door open. Cool air hit him. He returned once more to fetch his cap and then left the hut entirely. He stretched a few more times, cracking the bones in his back, and then started walking. The door of the hut next to them also opened. A thickly wrapped Akaashi, who could hardly be seen under the huge scarf and low-hanging cap, closed the door at Bokuto’s and his hut - to Hinata's surprise, however, the other one wasn’t with him at all.

Presumably he was so hungry that he had gone ahead!

He waved to the former setter and shouted: “Oh, good morning, Akaashi-san! Slept well?“ The tiredness and the feeling of disappointment from before vanished, he jogged over to him. He was greeted with a warm smile: “Good morning, Hinata. I slept quite well, at least more than usual. And you?"

“Oh, I slept soundly like a rock! - Where's Bokuto-san? Isn't he with you?” He just couldn't help asking the last question.

In Akaashi's face nothing moved for a short moment - but Hinata couldn't say that exactly because he hardly recognized his face behind the scarf anyway. He said, “Oh, he's already gone ahead. The hunger was apparently bigger than his patience, but you know him. There is no getting around food."

Hinata had to laugh: "Hmm, yes, that's right! Especially the breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day!"

"Yes, you're right." Akaashi nodded in agreement.

While the two were walking towards the main house, where breakfast was served, Hinata grabbed the opportunity to hear a little gossip from him, when they hadn't really talked to each other for ages. “And how is it going otherwise? We didn't have a chance to really talk to each other yesterday! I know Kageyama always loved talking to you because you are so completely cool! So as a setter you were so cool - and Kageyama thought you were really cool too! Do you still play volleyball at all?"

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Akaashi smiled slightly flattered, but to Hinata's disappointment at the other question shook his head: "And no, I don't play volleyball anymore. In my first year at university, I played a little, but not seriously, more as a balance to all of my studies. But then I wasn't really motivated to continue my sporting career and I concentrated more on my papers and stuff. And now at work I hardly have any time for anything anyway."

“It's a shame! I bet you would have turned out to be a good professional setter!” Hinata grimaced sadly. Even Kageyama had admired Akaashi in high school for his skills - that had to mean something!

Akaashi waved this off: "Bokuto keeps telling me that too." In contrast to Hinata, he didn't seem a bit sad, almost a little relieved. “But I'm actually quite content with my current job selection, and I don't think that I would have felt comfortable in being a pro volleyball player in the long term. Especially since my parents wouldn’t have approved that either."

"Oh, my parents don't care, as long as I have fun and don't have to sleep on the street!"

Hinata remembered his father's shocked face when he visited him and told him about his volleyball plans, his mother's insecurity and Natsu in her bear pajamas shouting "If you're famous, you have to introduce me to all of your teammates!".

Even if his parents were never present at one of his games, they had supported him after the initial uncertainty, and therefore he was glad to have them!

Akaashi put his head back slightly: "It must be liberating to have such a large selection."

"Hmm, yes! They weren't particularly enthusiastic when I went to Brazil for two years straight after graduating from school, but in the end they were happy because, in their opinion, I was finally growing up or still am! - whatever that means."

Then Hinata craned his head with a confused look in his eyes as he looked over at him: "Weren't you allowed to do what you wanted?"

He almost ran into the big tree in front of the main house if he hadn't noticed it in time and had avoided the monstrosity from a tree at the last moment. Akaashi gave him an amused look as he watched Hinata prancing around the tree like a startled cat, only to find him on the other side again.

He held the door to the main house open for Hinata. He thanked him and slipped inside. Warm air hit him immediately. He let out a sigh of relief.

Suga spotted them first and waved to them. They both waved back.

On the way to the food counter, Akaashi continued, “Well, it was always the case with my parents that they planned my life to the smallest detail. They were quite outraged that I didn't become a doctor or a lawyer, but I think they have calmed down in the meantime."

"That's not cool at all!" Hinata exclaimed indignantly. Yamaguchi, standing in front of him, gave him a puzzled look, and Hinata gave him an apologetic smile in return.

"I learned to deal with it and so made my peace."

They each took a tray and took a few things. Hinata grabbed the rice and miso soup, stole a few more croissants, and grabbed a glass of water.

Already in the back of his mind he could hear the voices of Tsukishima or Kageyama making fun of the amount of food he was eating. But Kageyama was no better! _Bakayama_.

Throwing a look at Akaashi's tray, Hinata noticed that his prey was rather meager. A bowl of rice, two toasts and a glass of orange juice.

Is that what common people ate?

“And you really went to Brazil all by yourself to play volleyball? Bokuto had told me about it. That was really brave of you," Akaashi asked further.

Hinata nodded beaming: “I was also very homesick at the beginning! But I've made friends and a few people from here came to visit me!” He put one free hand on his hip, satisfied, while balancing his tray with the other. “So it turned out really great! I have to tell you more about it at the next opportunity! But after this we'll see each other often enough anyway!"

Akaashi looked confused: "Often enough ...?"

They didn't get any further in their conversation, however, because Suga interrupted them as soon as they reached one of the large tables at which the others were already sitting and eating their breakfast in peace.

“Hinata, there you are! Where's Kageyama? Is he still sleeping?"

Nishinoya and Tanaka ducked Suga's scrutinizing gaze, as if they were almost expecting to be scolded by him. At their behavior, however, Suga had to start laughing, and Daichi next to him groaned sleepily: "So much noise in the early morning ..."

“The early bird catches the worm, Daichi! You should know that!"

"Noya, please don't be so loud ..."

The former laughed out loud.

From one of the other tables, Oikawa asked with a mischievous grin: "Has anyone not slept much?" Tendou gave him a slight slap on the head for bending over his breakfast and spreading almost all the rice on his tray. Hinata suppressed a giggle.

"Did I miss something?" Kuroo cast a questioning look around as he pulled his hat off his head. Bokuto stood next to him, suppressing a yawn. Hinata was confused - hadn't Akaashi said he'd gone to breakfast? He made a thoughtful face. _Strange_. But Akaashi made no comment.

Daichi rubbed his face tiredly. He growled, “No, you haven't. - And I'm just not a morning person, that's all."

"Sure, sure ~" Oikawa whistled, wiggling his eyebrows.

Suga gave him an amused look before asking around: “Where's the rest of us anyway? Don't tell me they're all still asleep?” Hinata finally sat down on the free seat with his former teammates. He was terribly hungry. Akaashi sat down with them at the end of the table.

"Iwa-chan has to make a phone call, so he's coming soon!"

“Kenma has to de-socialize before he comes back to us. He communicated too much with people yesterday."

A laugh escaped here and there.

The door opened again. A fully awake Kageyama emerged, thickly wrapped in a scarf and hat, followed by an annoyed-looking Tsukishima who rubbed his hands together and quickly closed the door behind him.

Oikawa shouted: “Here comes Tobio-chan! And our salty glasses!"

Kageyama gave him a somber look: "Stop calling me that."

Tsukishima put his hands on his hips: "Who do you call glasses here?"

Together they made sure that Oikawa kept any further comments to himself and took care of his breakfast instead.

"But you don't deny the _salty_?" Tanaka interjected with a grin. Noya beside him giggled softly. Kuroo poked him in the side a few times before he went to the food counter with a laugh, accompanied by Bokuto.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “I'm not _salty_. I just don't like wasting my time with idiots - and I'm not afraid to give my opinion."

"Saltyshima!"

"Stop with that stupid name."

"Then we'll continue to call you Tsukki!"

"Is today an annoying Tsukishima day or something?"

Kuroo held out a cup to him: “You haven't had any coffee yet? Here, have a drink! Maybe you'll be less _salty_ then.” A few burst out laughing. Hinata had never seen the deadly look Tsukishima gave Kuroo before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a comment or a kudo, I'd appreciate that a lot! :) I try to post all chapters on the days they take place in the story, so maybe I can finish this story before university starts!


End file.
